De Amores Negados Y Tercos Obstinados
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Se conocieron desde que eran unos niños, estuvieron destinados a estar juntos desde siempre y para toda la eternidad pero los dos son tan necios para reconocer su amor... Serie de viñetas y drabbles independientes. Ron/Hermione
1. Mirarla en silencio

Hola gente. Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo proyecto, que es una serie de viñetas, llevaba varios meses deseando publicar algo así y hasta hoy me animé a hacerlo, obvio que van a ser de mi pareja preferida ron/hermione, espero las disfruten y me dejen su opinión.

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son solamente de la güera Jotaká. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para jugar con mi imaginación. **

* * *

Mirarla en silencio.

Mirarla en silencio. Observarla, admirarla, ver cada una de sus facciones, de sus movimientos, mirar sus expresiones, amarla. Y como le encanta a Ron Weasley observar a su mejor amiga cuando está estudiando en la biblioteca.

Hermione Granger sabe perfectamente que alguien la observa con devoción, siente la mirada sobre sí misma pero no sabe quien es la persona, mejor continúa estudiando, ya que los exámenes que Snape sabe aplicar no son nada fáciles y aunque ella va bien en la materia quiere seguir estudiando.

Mientras tanto, Ron sigue deleitándose con observar a su amiga castaña. La sigue de lejos, pues no quiere perturbar su concentración, también no quiere que lo descubra, porque si ella lo llegase a cachar mirándola tendría que darle una buena excusa, la cual no tiene.

Ama ver como los rayos del ocaso le dan de lleno en su castaño pelo haciendo que tome matices dorados, le gusta ver como frunce la nariz, de seguro algo no entendió, pero que importa, si es Hermione Granger, la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts. Le encanta admirar aquellos ojos chocolate, ver como no se despegan de las líneas del libro, ¡Cómo le gustaría ser ese bendito libro!

Hermione está muy concentrada con su lectura pero sigue sintiendo la mirada de alguien sobre ella, tiene curiosidad, quiere voltear y ver quien es esa persona que tanto la observa. Rápidamente despega la mirada de su libro y voltea su cabeza, quiere sorprender a su observador, pero la sorprendida termina siendo ella.

La persona que antes la miraba tan fervientemente parece haber desistido de su tarea pues no hay nadie en la biblioteca que la observe. Busca entre todos los presentes, pero sólo logra reconocer a su mejor amigo Ron que está cuatro mesas más allá de donde ella se encuentra, le agita alegremente su mano a señal de saludo, él le devuelve el gesto y Hermione regresa a su tarea.

Ron suelta el aire que lleva conteniendo hace varios segundos, desde que se dio cuenta de que Hermione había descubierto a su admirador, pero parece que al fin ella no logró descubrirlo y entonces él también regresa a su tarea, mirarla en silencio.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá les agradecería que me dejaran un review para decirme que tal les pareció la historia, qué le falta, qué le sobra o no sé que más pueda no parecerles o gustarles y en un review me lo pueden decir.

Y muchas gracias por leerme.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 07/03/09**


	2. Entre hojas de papel

Hola mundo. Aquí les traigo la segunda viñeta, sé que las hago mega pequeñas pero me gustan más así. Espero les guste, porque ésta en particular me gusta mucho.

* * *

**Entre hojas de papel**.

Se vieron por vez primera en uno de los tantos vagones de un tren escarlata, pero…

… Entre las clases impartidas en los salones de un antiguo castillo se conocieron. Al principio los unía un sentimiento de simple compañerismo. En él reinaban unas ganas de ser algo más que "el pequeño hermano Weasley" y ella anhelaba ser parte de un mundo totalmente ajeno, sólo conocido por leerlo en libros acerca del mundo mágico.

Entre las cuatro paredes de un baño solitario se hicieron amigos, confirmando su amistad presente en muchos años más, y todo por un tonto troll de montaña encerrado sin querer en aquel lugar.

Entre las mesas y sillas de un Gran Comedor compartieron risas, comidas, palabras, susurros, tristezas y anuncios dados por su director, Albus Dumbledore.

Entre los jardines pasearon, caminaron, corrieron, disfrutaron, bajo el castaño, su árbol favorito, compartieron tardes y ocasos en los que se doraban nubes dando paso al anochecer, escenario donde miles de estrellas brillaban sin cesar, donde la luna coronaba la oscuridad, donde todo era magia y ensoñación.

Entre copiosos libros polvorientos de la inmensa biblioteca de Hogwarts fueron desentrañando misterios, entre ventanales de cristal vislumbraron una vida llena de coloridos días, entre caminatas nocturnas bajo la capa de invisibilidad asaltando pasillos solamente explorados por los Merodeadores,entre estantes de una inmensa biblioteca desempolvando recuerdos y montando nuevos, entre peleas, discusiones, reclamos, enojos y lamentos se vislumbró algo más que amistad entre esa castaña testaruda y ese pelirrojo orgulloso, y el amor se hizo presente entre hojas de papel.

* * *

Muchas gracias a icecreammanrupert y avril3potter3and3ca por dejarme sus reviews, disculpen si no les contesté pero ando corta de tiempo. Y también muchas gracias a las que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo. Y las invito a que dejen un review, pueden ser grandes o pequeños, del tamaño que quieran, yo no muerdo ni como y si me dejan un review dibujaran una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, son gratis y producen miles de sonrisas.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 15/03/2009**


	3. ¿Aceptarlo o negarlo?

* * *

Hola. Aquí les traigo la tercera viñeta, ésta es mas larga que la otra pero no deja de ser un drabble pequeño, intentaré hacer cosas más largas pero no prometo nada. Espero les guste.

* * *

¿Aceptarlo o negarlo?

-Admítelo Hermione, acepta que te gusta- Ginevra Weasley se encontraba recargada en uno de los tantos sillones de la Sala Común de Griffyndor, a su lado estaba su amiga, Hermione Granger que sostenía en sus manos un libro entreabierto, al fondo se escuchaba el crepitar de la chimenea que lograba calentar un poco el gélido ambiente. En la copa de los árboles ya no quedaban más hojas grisáceas o cafés, el viento soplaba con más intensidad y el frío lograba calarse entre los suéteres de los alumnos, el otoño estaba diciendo adiós para dar la bienvenida al invierno.

-No, no y no- Hermione no iba dar a torcer su brazo tan fácilmente. Ginny era su mejor amiga, le contaba muchos secretos que no se atrevía a decírselos a Harry o Ron, porque ellos simplemente eran chicos y no la iban a entender, pero esta vez, su pelirroja amiga no le iba a sacar fácilmente ni un pío de su boca, si quería enterarse, tendría que esforzarse más.

-Está bien, lo voy admitir pero tú primero tienes que admitir algo- A Ginny le brillaron los ojos pensando que había ganado pero no contaba con la suspicacia de su amiga.

-Muy bien, admito lo que quieras-

-Admite que te gusta Harry-

-Sí, lo admito, me gusta Ha… ¿Qué?- Hermione tomó desprevenida a su amiga, Ginny no captó lo que la castaña quería que admitiera y se puso rojísima, como su pelo.

-Vamos Ginny, no me lo puedes negar, si tu misma lo admitiste- Una mirada de indignación se posó sobre Hermione.

-Yo no admití nada, tú me pusiste una trampa-

-No, yo no tengo la culpa, admite que te gusta y yo también lo aceptaré. Es más, puedo creer que lo quieres, ¿crees que no veo como lo miras?-

-Está bien, me gusta. Ahora que yo ya admití que me gusta Harry, tú también debes de aceptarlo, confiesa- A la pequeña Weasley no le quedó de otra más que confesar lo obvio. Y mientras Hermione seguía sentada en una butaca, Ginny se había levantado de su sillón y se había puesto a dar vueltas alrededor de su amiga con una mirada inquisidora, demostrando que así como ella confesó, Hermione también lo haría.

-Mira Ginny, los primeros copos de nieve, ¿no son hermosos?- Afuera, en los jardines de Hogwarts empezaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve del invierno, Hermione veía como uno se adhería a la ventana y se deslizaba por ella, Ginny disfrutaba del hermoso paisaje que se cernía sobre los campos, cubriéndolo todo de un manto blanquizco, mantenía la mirada en el paisaje que se formaba afuera pero seguía teniendo la concentración fija en su amiga.

-Si, son realmente hermosos, pero no me vas a cambiar de tema. Es tu turno, vamos, acéptalo.- Hermione quiso cambiar el tema de conversación para ver si así se le olvidaba el asunto a su amiga, pero falló, Ginny siguió siendo persistente. Al momento de contestar, un leve color rojizo la iba cubriendo por toda su cara.

-Ginny, este… este…Hmm…-

-Me obligaste a confesar algo que no quería así que ahora te toca a ti-

-¡Hay! Que chantajista eres. Solamente porque me cachaste viendo como entrenaba el equipo de Quidditch de Griffyndor en el campo, no tienes ningún derecho a obligarme a aceptar que me gusta Ron- Si antes empezaba a ruborizarse un poco, ahora la cubría completamente un color rojizo de pies a cabeza.

-Hermione, yo no quería que admitieras que te gusta el tonto de Ronald- La pelirroja se estaba aguantando la risa, el estado de su amiga era realmente chistoso, pero no quería reírse porque iba a incomodar a Hermione.

-¿Ah no? Entonces, si no era esa cosa, ¿Qué querías que admitiera?-

-Yo sólo quería que aceptaras que te gusta el Quidditch. Es que cuando te vi observando al equipo de Griffyndor entrenar, pensé que lo hacías porque te interesaba el Quidditch como deporte. Pero ahora comprendo que lo que realmente captaba toda tu atención era mi hermanito- La castaña no emitió sonido alguno, lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer de la vista de su amiga. No quería permanecer más en ese lugar, bastante tenía con haberse delatado ella misma como para soportar el bombardeo de preguntas y burlas de su amiga.

-Pero no te preocupes, yo ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que Ron te gustaba, nunca me lo habías contado pero con esto queda oficialmente confirmado que el cabeza hueca de mi hermano te atrae. ¡Bienvenida a la familia cuñada!

-¿Qué? … No Ginny, estás equivocada, tu… tu… - Ahora si, Ginny ya no pudo aguantarse un segundo más la risa y estalló en una sonora carcajada, haciendo molestar más a Hermione.

- Pensé que te habían comido la lengua los ratones, hasta que dices algo, pero no tartamudees, se dice mi hermano-

-Jajaja, ¡Que graciosita! Sólo te digo que Ron no me gusta, y acepto que me gusta el Quidditch, me confundí.- Y con estas últimas palabras la castaña cogió su libro y se marchó de la Sala Común, aunque el clima era muy agradable allí dentro, no soportaba estar cerca de Ginny escuchando burlas.

-¡Si claro como no! A ti lo que te gusta del Quidditch es que mi hermano sepa jugarlo- Masculló por lo bajo la pelirroja, tratando de que Hermione no la escuchara, pero no lo logró. Su amiga no le contestó y mejor continuó su camino mientras Ginny se sentaba sobre la butaca anteriormente ocupada por la castaña y se reía.

* * *

Y si llegaron hasta acá, hagan la buena acción del día y déjenme un review que se los agradeceré mucho.


	4. Sopor

Hola. Aquí les traigo la cuarta viñeta, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, ya que hace un calor infernal en mi casa y no tengo la suficiente inspiración como para explyarme. Así que sin muchas cosas que decir, aquí está la viñeta.

* * *

El tic tac de aquel reloj rezumba entre las cuatro paredes de una de las tantas mazmorras que hay en el sótano del castillo, pero aquel objeto no está presente, clavado en alguna pared sino que es imaginario, el tiempo se hizo eterno. Un calor sofocante se cierne sobre el ambiente haciendo que una gota de sudor se deslice desde la frente de Harry, pase por su mejilla y termine en su barbilla, a Ron le parece un estupendo pasatiempo seguir el trayecto de esa gota perlada. Es junio y las clases están por terminar dando paso a las vacaciones, el calor conforme pasan las horas se hace cada vez más insoportable y alucinante.

Desde hace más de una hora están encerrados dentro de aquel cuarto oscuro junto a los Slitheryn, escuchando la voz monótona y patosa de Snape que les habla acerca de quién sabe qué cosa. Ron desde hace varios minutos se ha dedicado a divagar su mirada por toda el aula en busca de algo que capte su atención y parece ser que esa gota lo ha logrado.

Al rato se aburre de seguir el trayecto de las gotas de sudor y opta por fijar su vista en los movimientos de los labios de Snape, pero su voz le parece tan lejana e irreconocible, las palabras que salen de la boca de su profesor no retumban en sus tímpanos y se extinguen en el aire sin llegar a ser escuchadas por el pelirrojo.

Unos instantes después, Ron escucha el crujir de una hoja de papel al ser doblada y tomar forma de una bola deforme, gira su cabeza hacia atrás y descubre que Malfoy tira esa bola de papel al aire con destino la cabeza de Neville, oye como choca contra la nuca de su compañero de casa, pero no voltea, Longbottom sabe perfectamente que él es el objeto de las bromas de Draco y sus amigos y ya está acostumbrado.

Pronto nada logra captar su atención, Ron pasa su mirada por toda el aula en busca de algo con qué distraerse, el calor ya hace estragos en él desde hace rato pero ahora parece debilitarlo más, los párpados cada vez le pesan más pesados y luchan por cerrarse pero de pronto algo lo abstrae. La mano de Hermione levantada en señal de que quiere responder la pregunta que él no logró ni siquiera escuchar, los rulos de la cabellera castaña de su amiga se mueven insistentemente mientras que Hermione hace circo, maroma y teatro para captar la atención de Snape pero no lo logra.

Parece ser que el profesor quiere que la persona que le conteste la pregunta sea otra y no Hermione, de seguro la mirada intimidante de Severus está puesta sobre tal persona, ¡pobre!, no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de ese alumno o alumna, a ciencia cierta no sabe quién es el objeto de las miradas de Snape y ni le importa, Ron sigue ensimismado con los chinos de su amiga.

De repente, su castaña amiga voltea la cabeza y su mirada se posa sobre la de él, por un momento, Ron se pierde en la mirada almendrada de Hermione pero pronto se da cuenta de que su amiga está enojada y es entonces cuando escucha por primera vez en toda la clase la voz de Snape diciendo que los Gryffindors han perdido 20 puntos porque su compañero Ronald Weasley no ha sabido contestar la pregunta, el pelirrojo quita su mirada de los ojos de Hermione y la posa sobre Snape.

El profesor se encuentra a escasos 20 centímetros de su cara, su mirada lo escruta desdeñosamente y Ron comprende que la persona que debería de haber respondido la pregunta de Snape debería de haber sido él. A lo lejos escucha la voz de Hermione llamándolo pero él se encuentra perdido entre un mundo de brumas en el cuál no sabe a qué hora llegó.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Ronald!- La voz de la castaña es cada vez más cercana, siente una fuerte sacudida y…

Despierta.

Todo lo sucedido en la clase de Pociones parece ser un sueño pero ésta vez sus oídos captan perfectamente la voz de Snape.

-50 puntos menos para Grynffindor, denle las gracias a su compañero Weasley por haberse quedado dormido en mi clase.

A Ron le importa un cacahuate podrido la pérdida de puntos, total, en su sueño también perdió puntos pero soñó con su amiga, sólo que la castaña le dirigía una mirada asesina, pero parece ser que esa parte del sueño es cada vez más real.

Cuando salen de las mazmorras, su mirada azul choca contra la enojada mirada de su amiga, de seguro que cuando lleguen a la Sala Común le va a dar una buena regañiza, pero a él le vale. Harry sólo lo observa. Ron sigue enlelado con el movimiento de los rizos de Hermione que se mueven al compás de ella al perderse tras una esquina del pasillo, tal parece que el mismo pelirrojo está ensortijado en uno de los rulos castaños de su amiga, pero Harry bien sabe que a la que lleva ensortijada en el alma es a Hermione.

* * *

Y si llegaron hasta acá les agradecería mucho que me hicieran sonreir dejándome un review, son gratis y así pueden hacer su obra buena del día.¡Felices Vacaciones de Semana Santa! Espero publicar los drabbles más seguido ya que estoy de ociosa en mi casa, pero aunque estoy sin clases tengo mucha tarea.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour.**

**10/04/09**


	5. Sólo recuerdos serían

Hello Amores [no sé de dónde rayos se me pegó esta palabra]. Aquí vuelvo con una nueva viñeta. Bueno más que viñeta diría que es como un punto de vista o no sé, pero no tiene diálogos ni nada, así tengo varias, ustedes me dicen si sigo publicando las demás que son así o de plano les aburrió esta, de antemano les digo que está un poco triste. Pero me costó un buen de trabajo encontrarla. Estaba sepultada entre archivos, imágenes, cartas y resúmenes de los purépechas que nada tenían que hacer en mi carpeta de historias y para colmo, mi computadora tiene virus y me da lata, mucha lata, poder usarla correctamente. Como ven, ahora me extendí, así que mejor dejo de aburrirlas y mejor lean.

* * *

**Solo recuerdos serían.**

Llevaban días sin mirarse, semanas sin hablarse y meses sin juntarse. Bueno, eso creía Hermione Granger. Tanto tiempo llevaba sin hablarle a su amigo Ron que ya no sabía desde qué día no le dirigía la palabra. Y todo había comenzado por el estúpido y precipitado noviazgo de Ronald Weasley con Lavender Brown. Ella no entendía porqué Ron había decidido de la noche a la mañana hacerse novio de la rubia, antes de que se hicieran novios, por primera vez, ellos llevaban una relación amistosa sin tantas peleas y discusiones como acostumbran, eso era algo que los asombraba.

Pero todo cambió ese fatídico día en que los vio besándose. En un principio creyó que Lavender lo obligaba a corresponderle pero enseguida comprendió que él, sin necesidad de que lo obligase, le correspondía. Eso fue como una estaca para su corazón, todas sus ilusiones se desvanecieron como una ligera neblina matinal que se esfuma al despuntar el sol. No le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar que sus peores miedos se habían hecho realidad.

Ya no iba a poder estar tanto tiempo con su amigo como antes lo hacía, ya no iba a poder contarle sus secretos, él la trataba mal y ella no le iba a rogar. Ya no más risas ni sonrisas compartidas entre ellos dos, ya no más travesías por las noches junto a Harry buscando misterios que resolver, ya no más bromas, ya no más palabras especiales, ya no más amistad y tampoco iba a ver más tontas peleas, discursos estúpidos, regaños inútiles pero sí muchas lágrimas.

Su amistad había terminado y ella no sabía cual era la verdadera razón, atrás quedaban las complicidades, las travesías nocturnas, las peleas y risas, atrás quedaban todos los momentos vividos junto a él, ahora sólo quedaba un enorme abismo, una inmensa profundidad que ella no lograba saltar para estar a su lado otra vez, pero era cuestión de acostumbrase a vivir sin él, Ron solo era su amigo, mejor amigo, pero amigo al fin, no era nada más. Todo lo vivido con él también lo podía compartir con Harry, él no la despreciaría, él estaría siempre a su lado, como el hermano que ella quería.

Atrás quedaban sonrisas olvidadas, mañanas doradas y tardes rosadas, alegrías compartidas y tristezas lloradas. Atrás estaban travesías nocturnas y misterios descubiertos. Instantes compartidos, destellos esfumados, lágrimas saladas, mañanas en aulas, comidas festejadas con bromas y risas, noches frente al fuego de la chimenea, partidos de Quidditch y expediciones soñadas, todo atrás quedaba, amistades perdidas, después de todo solo un recuerdo serían.

* * *

Ya saben.

Si llegan hasta acá, háganme feliz, no, mejor dicho, hagan su obra buena del día y déjenme un review, son gratis y vieran cuantas sonrisas despliegan.

Se me olvidaba, hay una chica que se llama** Sofia Minerva, **me dejó reviesw en varios de mis fics, también anexó su correo pero no aparece, por allí vi que decía que quería conectarse conmigo pero pues no pude obtener su mail, si por casualidad ve estas viñetas, aquí dejo el mío, sólo por esta vez: anel _ panda _ chivas hotmail . com [sin los espacios] y para quien quiera agregarme.

Muchas gracias por leerme.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 18/04/09**


	6. No es otra tonta canción de amor

**-No es otra tonta canción de amor-**

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

Las notas musicales de una canción que ya muchos conocían dentro del castillo taladraban los tímpanos de Hermione. La chica rodó los ojos con pesadumbre. Esa canción ya la tenía harta. No había adolescente de Hogwarts, y más jovencitas huecas como sus compañeras de cuarto, que no la escucharan. A ciencia cierta no sabía como rayos lograron saber de su existencia porque la cantaba una artista muggle que muy pocos conocían, pero eso no importa.

Hermione se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, de espaldas a la entrada de su cuarto, llevaba varios minutos en esa posición mientras leía su ejemplar de "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas" y el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse la sobresaltó. Giró su cabeza para ver quien entraba.

-¡Ay Parvati! Soy tan feliz con Ro-Ro.- Parvati Y Lavender fueron las personas que abrieron la puerta y entraron dentro de la habitación y al entrar ellas, también se logró colar la tonta canción que tanto detestaba Hermione.

La amiga de Lavender le indicó con un gesto que Hermione se encontraba observándolas. La rubia sonrió porque aunque lo que había dicho nunca fue malintencionado, se alegró de decirlo porque así su compañera "sabelotodo" sufriría.

Hermione seguía mirándolas de una forma que incomodaba, por una parte se debía a lo que dijo Lavender, que le dolió, y por otro lado porque las personas que estaban escuchando la pegajosa melodía eran ellas dos. Lavender portaba una mini grabadora, que quien sabe de qué lado sacó y que ella le confiscaría, y ese era el aparato que emitía aquella canción. La rubia sabía que a la castaña no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la canción y le subió al volumen para molestarla aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Parvati soltó unas risitas nerviosas al ver lo que se proponían las dos chicas. Lavender observaba altaneramente a Hermione, y ésta no se quedaba atrás. La castaña soltó su libro, bajó de la cama y caminó hacia donde estaba parada su compañera. Llegó y se plantó frente a Lavender. La escrutó desdeñosamente y habló.

-¿Serías tan amable de apagar tu aparato?

Lavender rió por lo dicho, le dirigió una mirada a su amiga y volvió a clavar sus ojos en Hermione.

-¿Por qué? Si esta también es mi habitación.- A la castaña se le encendió el genio por la forma en que osaba su compañera retarla.

-Si, ya sé que esta también es tu habitación- dijo Hermione en el tono más amable que pudo- Pero da la casualidad de que yo soy prefecta y puedo confiscarte la grabadora.

Hermione sonrió sabiendo que había ganado. Aquella insolente muchacha que tenía enfrente no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-No eres capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Quieres ver?- Y lo que hizo Hermione, dejó atónitas a las jóvenes. Parvati se limitó a mirar de lejos lo que ocurría mientras su amiga defendía con uñas y dientes su preciado aparato. No le sería fácil a la castaña quitárselo.

Hermione cogió la grabadora queriéndoselo arrebatar pero Lavender puso resistencia.

-Dámelo.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

Mientras las dos adolescentes jalaban el aparato, la canción seguía sonando en su punto más alto, ese en donde el acorde de las guitarras y bajos aumentaba y el coro se hacía cada vez más alucinante. Parvati miraba horrorizada esa lucha.

Y jalando cada una para su lado, el aparato cayó al suelo y se rompió, extinguiéndose así por fin la melodía musical que tanto odiaba Hermione.

La inteligente muchacha sonrió y salió de la recámara dejando adentro a una Lavender a punto de gritar de histeria.

Varios días después de lo ocurrido con Lavender, Hermione entraba por el retrato de la Señora Gorda a la Sala Común. Había varios alumnos de tercer y cuarto año que se encontraban desperdigados por todo el lugar, y algunos más de quinto y sexto. Vio que Ginny estaba sentada en uno de los tantos sillones que había, sostenía algo en sus manos, pero de lejos no pudo ver que era.

Se acercó y la saludó. Ginny la invitó a que se sentara a su lado y la castaña, por fin, pudo ver qué era el objeto que sostenía en sus manos su amiga. Se trataba de la vieja radio muggle de su padre y sonaba una alegre canción. Al principio Hermione no la reconoció pero después se dio cuenta que era la dichosa melodía que tanto le disgustaba.

-No puede ser. ¿A ti también te gusta esa horrorosa canción?

-¿Qué? No Hermione, de horrorosa no tiene nada, al contrario, es fascinante y me encanta

-Oye Ginny pero ¿qué a ti no te disgustaban este tipo de aparatos y aún más la música muggle?

-Este… Bueno… Hum… El radio viejo de mi padre es el único que me gusta y ésta canción también es la única que tolero.

-¡Ay Dios! ¡Por qué tenía que ser específicamente esta y no otra!- Ginny vio la cara de disgusto de su amiga pero no le interesó, estaba muy contenta escuchando su canción, ¿qué tenía de malo que la única canción muggle que le gustara fuera la más odiada de su amiga?

-Pero ¿qué tiene de malo? Es buenísima y a muchas nos encanta. Vamos Hermione, deja la tensión de lado y mejor escúchala

-¿Y cómo dices que se llama?

-7 things

Diciendo esto último, la pelirroja subió todo el volumen que alcanzaba a tener el pobre y destartalado radio y empezó a cantar el estribillo final como si en eso se le fuese la vida.

-…_The 7 things I like about you Your hair, Your eyes, Your old goodbyes, When we kiss I think about the time, You make me laugh, You make me cry…_

-¡Ay no! Mejor me voy.

Ginny ni caso le hizo y mucho menos se dio cuenta de cuando se fue.

Algunas después del encuentro de las amigas, Hermione bajó las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas y se reunió con Harry en la Sala Común. Lavender se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Ron haciéndole pucheros que la hacían parecer una nenita caprichuda, a Hermione le dio risa ver hasta donde se llegaba por agradar al chico que te gusta y más risa le dio ver la mirada tan gélida que le dirigía, de seguro que se debía al incidente de la semana pasada, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver como se empezaban a besar ella y Ron, y para evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla, mejor dejó de observarlos.

La tarde ya empezaba a caer y varios alumnos se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar y aunque la Sala Común ya no estaba rebosar de alumnos como hace algunos minutos, todavía permanecían varios dentro, entre Ginny y Harry que se encontraban platicando muy animadamente. Hermione observó la forma en que miraba Harry a Ginny, había un brillo especial en su mirada y reía con cada chiste que ella decía.

Al final Ginny se despidió de Harry y se encaminó con algunas amigas hacia la puerta, olvidando su radio sobre una mesa. Harry llegó hasta donde estaba su amiga, cantando por lo bajo una canción que reconoció al instante. Hermione rodó los ojos, ¿Qué traía todo mundo con esa canción?

-¿No me digas que venías cantando?-Harry se ruborizó instantáneamente, no pensó que su amiga lo fuera a descubrir.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Cantando? No Hermione. Estás equivocada.

-Ajá, si como no. Lo que tú digas.

-No me mires con esos ojos.

-Nunca te había visto cantar y mucho menos una de esas estúpidas y plásticas canciones que tanto están de moda y eso significa que…

-Hermione, me tengo que ir a cenar ¿no vienes verdad? Porque tienes que revisar una cosa, bueno, luego nos vemos.- Harry la interrumpió bruscamente porque no quería que su amiga se diera cuenta de algo que ya era tan obvio. A la castaña le dio gracia esa actitud y se encaminó hacia donde estaba su mochila, decidida a terminar con su tarea de Pociones antes de ir a cenar.

Echó un vistazo por todo el lugar y se dio cuenta de que ya nadie permanecía dentro, todos habían bajado a cenar, todos menos ella. Tardó varios cuartos de hora hasta que decidió dar por terminada su tarea. Guardó su libro y entonces se dio cuenta de que Ginny había dejado olvidado su radio muggle sobre la mesa.

Se encaminó hacia ese lugar y tomó la radio, se la iba a guardar mientras ella regresaba, pero había una chispita de curiosidad dentro de ella que la obligó a prenderla, sintonizar la primera estación muggle que encontró y toparse con la estúpida canción que tantos dolores de cabeza la causaba últimamente.

Nunca le había puesto atención realmente pero ya se sabía el inicio y el final, y ahora parecía que iba por la mitad, así que por primera vez y aprovechando que nadie la veía, decidió ponerle atención.

_-The 7 things I hate about you, The 7 things I hate about you Your things, Your games, You're insecure, You love me, You like her, You made me laugh, You made me cry, I don't know which side to buy._

_Your friends, they're jerks, When you act like this, just know it hurts, I want to be with the one I know, And the 7 things, I hate the most that you do You make me love you_

La pequeña y desvencijada radio cada vez subía de volumen, por primera vez Hermione admitiría que una de las tantas canciones muggles superficiales, plásticas y tontas le gustaba esa, específicamente esa, la que por tanto tiempo le disgustó y que ahora, de la noche a la mañana, adoraba. Comenzó a tararearla y mover las manos al compás de la música cuando…

-Hermione

Ginny la observaba desde el umbral de la entrada con una sonrisa burlona, Harry trataba de reprimir una carcajada y Ron la miraba atónito.

-¿No que no te gustaba esa canción?

Y un color escarlata la recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras varios alumnos ingresaban dentro, ya había terminado la cena y ella se la perdió por haber estado tarareando y escuchando tonterías.

-Este… Hum… ¿Gustarme? No que va, la detesto solo… solo… que ya me tengo que ir a dormir.

Diciendo esto último subió como una ráfaga de viento las escaleras a su dormitorio, por tonta se había quedado sin cenar y había hecho el peor ridículo de su vida. Mientras abajo sus tres amigos se morían de la risa por haber visto a Hermione cantar la tonta canción de amor que tanto odiaba, parecía que por fin le empezaba a gustar.

* * *

Hello girls.

Ya ven, los milagros existen y como hoy no tenia muchas que hacer, mas que lamentarme por haber reprobado un examen y que todavia mis papás no se enteran, se me ocurrió que para subirme el ánimo, tan siquiera publicara y aquí estoy, lamentándome pero feliz porque esta viñeta la publiqué más rápido y antes que todas las demás.

Espero que les haya gustado, pero no sé porqué siento que ahorita han de estar diciendo que soy una niña boba por poner esa canción, pero es que figense, la canción me encanta, es lo máximo para mi 3 y tambien adoro a Miley, la letra es adorable y a lo mejor no tiene mucho que ver con la relación de Hermione y Ron, pero si la escuchan detalladamente podran darse cuenta de que varias partes describen perfectamente como son, Hmm ya ven, se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva viñeta, la voy a escribir y después se las comento. Esta la hice ayer, osea que no tiene mucho y por más que me puse a buscar canciones que los describieran, ésta se me hizo la mejor, obviando que por supuesto Hermione nunca escucharía una canción que salió después de diez años después de que ella estudió en Hogwarts, pero es que la puse para que le pongan imaginación al asunto.

Ya basta de mis choros y espero que me hagan sonreir, ya saben, los reviews son gratis y como ayudan, más ahora que a lo mejor me voy a tener que poner a estudiar, lo bueno es qu etengo una oportunidad, la voy a aprovechar.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 21/04/09**


	7. Hechízame el alma

**-****Hechízame el alma-**

Más tiempo para vivir, para volar por el cielo plateado y tocar con la mano las nubes de algodón, para enseñar a bailar a las estrellas, para dormir sobre la luna y deslizarse sobre el arcoíris, para encontrar su famoso tesoro y escapar de la niebla que se cierne sobre los días nublados, esfumar a las mentiras y congelar la felicidad para que sea eterna.

Más tiempo para trepar por árboles y correr tomados de la mano por praderas, para cantar canciones y hacer que los días sean más largos aunque en realidad sean más cortos, para volver realidad las ilusiones y atropellar al tiempo con el aletear de una libélula, emburujándolo en una cápsula de cristal y así evitar que escape y corra.

Porque cien años son apenas cien horas, porque diez milenios no cubren sus expectativas, porque, quizá, el tiempo que sea suficiente para ellos sea la eternidad, una que les sea regalada y no caducase nunca, una que tenga esparcidas chispas de chocolate y entre sus callejones se encuentren libros, para que cada uno se deleite con lo que más le gusta.

Porque siete años de amistad, que equivalen a millones de horas, a miles de días y son sinónimo de compartir no alcanzaron para conocerse mutuamente, porque cada uno de ellos es tan independiente, tan diferente y tan especial, que se conocen lo suficiente para pensar que son polos opuestos pero no lo suficiente como para afirmar que esos polos opuestos son los que más se atraen.

Un poco más de tiempo para cazar centauros de luna y así hechizar a la monotonía con aleteos de fantasía. Mucho menos razonamiento y más ilusionismo para poder alcanzar la hipnosis que conlleva a la gravedad del alma y derretir las barreras que separan al mundo real de lo ajeno y cotidiano.

Más tiempo, más luz de vida para poder comprender la filosofía de vida de ese par de tercos testarudos, más latosos que un dolor de muela causado por exceso de calderos de chocolate, para poder atinar en qué momento preciso dicen la verdad cuando discuten o para descifrar el teatro que hacen en sus alucinantes peleas, donde las lágrimas que surcan los ojos son gotas de miel que fortalece algo que crece desde dentro y abarca cada poro de ella y donde las palabras hirientes de él sólo son formas de decir " no me dejes solo". Más tiempo para robarle el aliento a la luna con cada abrazo y ocultar el traicionero color carmesí que cubre sus mejillas.

Más tiempo para eclipsar al sol con un beso, de esos que se dan con desesperación, de aquellos otros que denotan "te amo", sentimientos encontrados y recuerdos guardados, alegrías extrañas mezcladas con gritos y suspiros donde la gente corre por los pasillos con un sabor a hierro sobre la boca, donde la valentía sabe hacer uso del paso constante del tiempo y la inocencia perdida se abraza sobre una hiel de fuego que al rozarla, las maldiciones se tambalean y desaparecen, y aunque bien podría estarse cayendo el mundo a pedazos, ellos sólo saben estar entre sus brazos y sentir sobre la mejilla un susurro de esperanza.

Besos agrietados y con sabor a salado pero que si no son ahora ya no habrá oportunidad alguna para más, besos tornasoles que quizá mañana no existan, besos rojos que cubren su aliento de mundos siderales, besos que los elevan hasta el cielo y los hacen tocar las nubes sintiendo un puñado de escarcha sobre los labios, besos que les suenan tan lejanos.

Dos mil quinientos cincuenta y siete días no les son suficientes para odiarse y amarse, para idolatrarse y esfumarse sobre una burbuja de cristal. Siete años que solo bastaron para conocerse y saber que en la mirada de él siempre estuvo presente el cariño de "algo más que un ser cercano", y en la de ella los matices dorados siempre brillaron cuando la abrazó y supo que en ese instante la eternidad les seria suficiente como regalo.

Y aunque los errores cometidos atrás dolieron, y mucho, no pueden decir que las sonrisas y abrazos, susurros y risas, caricias y roces de mejilla no fueron lo suficientemente gratificantes como para compensar las lágrimas derramadas, porque siempre supieron que por más lejos que estuviesen, por más alejados, siempre estuvieron juntos.

Tal vez las promesas juradas fueron quebrantadas, tal vez hubo lágrimas derramadas, quizá no todo fue color de rosa y su amistad se pudo asemejar a una montaña rusa, puede saberse que algo, dentro de ellos, creció con cada error, con cada desacierto, porque cada equivocación hizo que crecieran como persona, aprenderían de ellos y siguieran adelante, porque era ahora o nunca y más tiempo no sería suficiente.

Porque lo que fueron, serían y son estarían enmarcado en una estela donde siempre estuvieron presentes las peleas y discusiones, llantos y alucinaciones, pero que terminaron siendo alegrías e ilusiones.

Más tiempo para declarar que lo que fueron en el pasado sería su cimiento del futuro y sus acciones del presente sólo los consagraban como un par de necios obstinados totalmente enamorados.

* * *

Hello Amores.

Esta vez tardé más tiempo en publicar, pero es que como había entrado a la escuela no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir pero ahora eso es distinto. Se preguntarán que qué fregados me fumé o que cosa derritió mis neuronas [hum, a lo mejor el estúpido miedo que se cierne sobre México hahaha] porque a lo mejor lo que escribí les suena a cosas sin sentido o bobas, pero lo hice en un momento de aburrimiento total, en un momento de estar pegadota a la televisión y traumarme con las noticias, es que acabo de descibrir que las crisis me inspiran, pero lo que también me inspiró fue una canción, no muy conocida por cierto, se llama "More time" de Needtobreathe.

Hum, se me olvidaba, hoy es dia del niño, pobrecitos pequeñines, ahora no tuvieron un dia muy feliz que digamos. También me puse a recordar las travesuras que alguna vez hice, jajaja, que tiempos aquellos, huii como si ya estuviera muy vieja.

Bueno no las aburro más y espero que les haya gustado, mejor dicho, que le hayan entendido a esta babosada jajaja.

Ya saben, si quieren hacer no una, sino mil obras de caridad hoy, déjenme un review, que ahora más que nunca me harán sonreir.

**Atte.**

**Madame Delacourd 30/04/09**


	8. Caminan, corren, tropiezan y vuelven

**-Caminan, corren, tropiezan y vuelven a correr-**

Son tres. El Trío Dorado. Harry, Ron y Hermione. Tres adolescentes. Tres amigos. Ron es casi hermano de Harry. Harry es casi hermano de Ron. Hermione es casi hermana de Harry. Y Harry es casi hermano de Hermione. Pero… Ron no es casi hermano de Hermione, ni mucho menos ella es casi hermana de él, porque ellos sólo son mejores amigos, sólo eso.

Se conocen desde hace muchos años atrás, ya ni recuerdan cuantos exactamente, pero son varios. Desayunan juntos, comen juntos, cenan juntos, hacen las tareas juntos, planean algo juntos, van juntos a casi todas partes, solamente les faltaría dormir juntos.

Todo lo que hacen juntos desde hace años los ha hecho que se conozcan mejor que ellos mismos. Harry comprende a Ron, él lo comprende. Hermione comprende a Harry, él trata de comprenderla. Pero Ron ni siquiera lo intenta porque sabe que es inútil.

Y es que es aquí donde está el quid de la cuestión. Ron y Hermione se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, el tiempo suficiente como para que su amistad se fortalezca lo suficiente para que se comprendan y se vean como hermanos, pero no sucede así, todo es diferente.

Se pelean, discuten y contentan. Se enojan, él la hace llorar, ella lo hace rabiar, se contentan. Ríen y caminan, se alejan. Platican y conversan, discuten y pelean. Se contentan.

Son como dos niños pequeños porque caminan, corren, tropiezan y vuelven a correr.

**_--Caminan—_**

-¿Es una amenaza o qué?

-Tómalo como quieras, ya estás advertido.

-Déjalo Ron, no vale la pena.- Hermione intenta detener a su amigo para evitar una pelea. Draco es un tonto rubio oxigenado que no sabe lo que dice.

Ron parece hacerle caso y se dispone a marcharse junto a su amiga, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada, de esas que con solo sentirlas ya te queman.

Porque son amigos. Mejores amigos. Y él todavía no se atreve a decirle las cosas que le dice a Harry. Pero siguen siendo amigos. Un amigo que cada vez que ella lo requiere la defiende, porque ningún imbécil la va a herir, de eso se encarga él.

**_--Corren—_**

Se miran, sonríen y se vuelven a mirar. Y las treinta y dos personas que hay dentro de la Sala Común parecen volverse invisibles, o la mejor ya ni existen, porque sólo están ellos dos y Harry, aunque este último parece ser que sigue tan obsesionado con Draco que cada dos segundos ve el Mapa del Merodeador, en busca de alguna señal suya.

Se miran.

-Hermione, no sé que haría sin ti, eres la mejor.

Sonríe.

-Gracias, Ron

Y ahora ya llevan más meses de amistad. Ya aprendieron que cuando ella dice no es sí, que cuando el está enojado mejor ni le hables, que cuando ella…, que cuando él… Son tan distintos que se complementan entre sí. Pero él todavía no le dice las cosas que le dice a Harry. Aún siguen siendo amigos.

--Tropiezan—

Un pasillo de cincuenta metros de largo no es lo suficientemente grande como para que Hermione Granger se ponga a salvo de la mirada cruel de Ron.

Algo cálido le recorre la mejilla. Lágrimas. Pero no le importa porque ella no es hipócrita y siempre da la cara, aún en esos momentos.

-Eres un estúpido, Ronald Weasley.

-Y tú una sabelotodo insufrible.

Y a está. Palabras hirientes que salen de sus bocas. El lazo que los une aún no se rompe, porque son amigos y los amigos se dicen la verdad, aunque duela.

Estúpido corazón. Son esos los momentos que hacen que quieran arrancarse el corazón y no tener sentimientos.

Ron la observa y quiere estrecharla en sus brazos, pero eso no es válido. Su orgullo es primero, como buen hombre.

Hermione lo mira y quiere creer que todo es ficción y decirle "es broma", pero eso no es válido, porque como buena mujer antes que admitir un error está la dignidad.

Y ahora menos que nunca Ron le va a decir las cosas que le dice a Harry.

_**--Y vuelven a correr—**_

-¿Hermione?

La joven castaña se merece una medalla por ignorar olímpicamente a su amigo. Para ella, él no existe, aunque Ron esté sentado al lado de ella, junto a la ventana.

-¿Hermione?

Está bien. No porque gire su cabeza tres centímetros a su derecha para ver si llueve o no, quiere decir que lo hace para verlo, que no se malinterprete. Ella no volteó para verlo, es mera casualidad que él esté justo donde se encuentra la ventana.

No lo puede evitar. Con esa mirada que tiene hace que parezca que lleva a cuestas las culpas de todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor, nadie le puede negar nada. Se rinde.

-¿Qué quieres?

Está muy pero muy pero muy enojada, bueno no tanto, así que es mejor que Ron aproveche para hablar.

-¿Me perdonas?

Con una sonrisa que ella juraría que se la ha robado al mismo sol, por su forma de irradiar la sala, hace que se le derritan las piernas y la luna ya no está a cincuenta mil kilómetros de distancia, si no que la tiene en sus manos. Lo perdona.

-Está bien.

Hace una mueca. Y la sonrisa que antes sólo irradiaba a la sala, ahora alumbra a toda la escuela.

-Gracias Hermione, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

-Hum.

-Oye ¿me pasas la redacción que dejó la profesora Sprout de tarea?

-Bueno, pero sólo por esta vez.

Y Harry sonríe porque sabe que eso lo vienen diciendo desde hace cinco años y ésta vez realmente es la doscientas ochenta y cinco.

Pero siguen siendo amigos y todavía Ron no le cuenta lo que con tanta facilidad le confiere a Harry, porque él no le puede decir a Hermione que "que bonita está", porque eso sólo lo saben los amigos y la verdad, desde hace mucho Ron y Hermione no son amigos, son _algo más_, aunque ellos todavía ni se enteran.

Y desde que se conocen su vida siempre a sido una carrera en la que caminan, corren, tropiezan y vuelven a correr.

Porque son amigos. Porque son tres. Tres muchachos que cuando empiezan con sus alegatos mejor se sale uno y sólo quedan dos. Dos que nunca dejaran de ser lo que son. Porque son lo que deben ser.

* * *

Ya saben. Los reviews hacen que las sonrisas aumenten, aunque sean pequeños valen mucho, bueno me voy porque tengo que estudiar para Historia, tengo examen mañana. Espero que entiendan la viñeta...

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 18/05/09**


	9. Niños

-**Niños-**

Un pequeño niño de apenas 6 años de edad, alto para tener la edad que tenia pero con la cara de travieso, pelirrojo y con muchas pecas en la cara atravesó corriendo un parque situado en el centro del Londres muggle.

Quería conocer el mundo, era chico pero tenia en sus ojos el atisbo de la curiosidad, quería saber como eran los parques muggles, pues el nunca había ido a uno. No iba solo, su mamá, una señora regordeta, pelirroja también y con una cara que irradiaba ternura lo acompañaba. No iba a permitir que su pequeño se perdiese en aquel lugar tan grande como aquel.

Aquella señora todavía no sabia como ese niño que era su hijo la hubiese convencido de ir a aquel lugar. No es que ir al parque estuviese prohibido o que fuera un delito ir, pero para las personas de su mundo no era muy común visitar los lugares que frecuentaban los muggles, como solían llamar a las personas normales, sin magia que habitaban Londres, pues si, ellos eran unas personas distintas, no en el sentido de ser fenómenos pero es que ellos eran magos. Vivian en el Londres pero no era hábito de ellos tratar con personas comunes, utilizaban la magia como recurso para vivir y según su pequeño hijo de la señora eso era fantástico pero quería conocer un lugar que fuese frecuentado por personas normales.

El niño había insistido hasta el cansancio de ir al parque aquel, y le había puesto una mirada de cordero degollado a su madre, ese pequeño sabia que a aquella mirada su madre no podría resistirse. Y en efecto no pudo resistirse porque ahí se encontraban ya los dos.

El pequeño pelirrojo anduvo corriendo por todo el parque y su madre sentada en una butaca vigilando que no causase ningún problema su hijo.

El pelirrojo iba y venía de aquí para allá, curioseando con todo objeto o persona que viese en el parque, era tanta su emoción que de vez en cuando pegaba saltitos de alegría, estaba fascinado con todo lo nuevo que estaba descubriendo.

Pero había algo en especial que le llamó la atención, era algo ya común para los niños muggles pero para el aquello era nuevo.

Lo que le había maravillado desde el primer momento que lo vio era un columpio, si, un asiento de metal colgado de una cadena para que la persona que sentara en el se meciese.

Eran solamente dos los únicos columpios de aquel lugar pero uno ya estaba ocupado por otro niño mas grande que el, así que entusiasmado corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para alcanzar el otro que quedaba libre pero al momento de llegar chocó contra otra cosa, y al momento de chocar había caído jalando consigo mismo a la otra cosa con la que había chocado.

No se había lastimado mucho pero estaba molesto por aquel incidente así que cuando por fin pudo ver con qué había chocado su sorpresa fue mayor que haber descubierto el columpio, pues con lo que había chocado no era ni más ni menos que una niña.

Se levanto y enfocó sus hermosos ojos azules en aquella niña que todavía permanecía en el suelo.

Y pudo observar que aquella criatura tenía mas o menos su misma edad, era de mediana estatura y con una cara muy chistosa a su parecer, porque en aquel momento estaba arrugando el entrecejo por el coraje que acababa de hacer, tenia el pelo castaño y mas enrredado que alguna vez él hubiese visto, y si la pudiera describir diría que era una personita mandona, pero lo que más le había gustado de aquella niña eran sus pequeños ojos chocolate que lo miraban.

Al ver la reacción de aquel niño la pequeña se molestó demasiado pues esperaba que por lo menos la hubiese ayudado a levantarse y al ver que no había reacción alguna de aquel niño molesta le dijo:

-Se ve que no eres muy caballero que digamos pero podrías dejar de mirarme y ayudarme a levantarme de aquí.

En aquel momento el niño pelirrojo salió del trance en el que estaba y por fin pudo ayudar a la niña a pararse.

Pero la curiosidad no se había ido de aquel pequeño, seguía ahí con el y continuaba mirándola, aquella situación ya había fastidiado a la niña.

-Disculpa pero ¿tengo monos en la cara o qué?

-¿eh?

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo? Tienes rato mirándome.

-Perdona.

-Haber si para la otra tienes mas cuidado y te fijas por donde vas, ¿no veías que yo ya te había ganado el columpio?

-¿Ganado? No, no lo habías ganado, apenas venias por el y yo si ya te lo había ganado.

-¡No! Yo ya lo había ganado, y entonces llegaste tú y te interpusiste en mi camino y chocamos.

-Pues a mi me parece que yo gané el columpio.

-No, yo lo gane.

-No, yo lo gane

Y así ya se había desatado la primera pelea entre esos dos pequeños, que sin conocerse ya estaban discutiendo.

Las madres de los niños al ver la pelea que se había ocasionado, corrieron a donde estaban sus hijos a ver qué ocurría.

-¿Qué te dije con respecto a ocasionar problemas?

-Mama, yo no ocasioné nada, aquí esta niña fue la que empezó.

La mama de la niña le había lanzado una mirada de advertencia a ésta.

-Discúlpeme señora, yo no quería ocasionar ningún problema.

Al ver que la niña pedía disculpas en lugar de su hijo se enterneció mucho y le contesto:

-Cariño, tu no tienes de que disculparte, en cambio mi hijo, si porque él debería de haber sido caballero y haberte cedido el juego.

En ese momento intervino la madre de la pequeña, que hasta entonces había permanecido callada, observando la situación.

-Bueno, señora de todas maneras acepte las disculpas de mi hija, pero nosotras ya nos vamos.

La niña al ser jalada por la mano de su madre lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarle una mirada despectiva al pelirrojo y en cambio a la madre de este una llena de ternura, le dijo adiós con su mano y desapareció tras unos arbustos junto a su mamá.

La señora pelirroja, tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para que se le grabase muy bien aquel rostro castaño de la pequeña.

_**Años después.**_

-¿Estas ciego Ronald? ¿Qué no viste que yo venia a ocupar este lugar?

Una joven castaña de 16 años se encontraba tirada en el suelo gracias a que había chocado con su amigo pelirrojo Ron.

-Discúlpame Hermione pero es que yo ya había ganado este lugar.

-No Ron. Yo había ganado este lugar

-No Hermione, no seas necia, yo gané este lugar.

-¡Si como no! Pues si lo hubieses ganado no estarías aquí tirado junto a mí.

-No, yo había ganado este asiento, lo que paso es que choqué contigo, te cruzaste en mi camino. Además, estamos en mi casa y yo por ser dueño me reservo el derecho de sentarme donde se me de mi regalada gana.

Hermione se encontraba roja al igual que Ron, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. No iba a aceptar que Ron le ganase su asiento.

-Pues por lo mismo de que estamos en tu casa y además de que eres un caballero, debes de cederme el asiento, porque yo estoy de visita.

-No ¿Por qué? Si yo te lo gane.

-Yo lo gane.

Ya se iba a armar una de las típicas discusiones de aquellos dos pero afortunadamente la señora Weasley intervino.

-¡Chicos! Cálmense, no discutan. Hay los suficientes lugares como para que cada quien se siente en el lugar que guste.

-No mamá, yo me quiero sentar aquí, y aquí me voy a sentar.

-Ron, se caballero y sédele tu lugar a Hermione.

-No, yo gane y aquí me quedo.

-Bueno en vista de que no piensas ceder tengo una mejor idea.

-¿Cuál, señora?- intervino Hermione

-Siéntense los dos juntos en el mismo lugar-. Y en ese mismo momento, Molly se dio la vuelta para irse y se sonrió para si misma pues había recordado una situación muy parecida pero que había tenido lugar hace muchos años.

Lo chistoso era que los mismos niños que se habían peleado por un columpio hacían lo mismo ahora, pero en ese momento ya eran unos adolescentes, y seguían comportándose como aquellos niños.

Ellos no recordaban que ya se habían conocido antes pero sin embargo conservaban la costumbre de pelear por los mismos lugares y por muchas mas cosas.

Al momento que la mamá de Ron se giraba escuchó el grito de sorpresa que emitieron su hijo y la castaña.

-¿QUÉ?-

* * *

Hello.

Aquí traje otra viñeta, ésta en un principio la iba a publicar como one-shot independiente pero mejor la decidí incluir aquí. Disculpen los errores y si está muy boba me lo hacen saber, pero esta historia la escribí hace como ocho meses y apenas comenzaba, así que no era muy buena pero bueno, no la quise excluir.

Ya saben, los reviesw hacen obras de caridad pero sobretodo, sonreír.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 30/05/09**


	10. ¿Por qué no?

**-¿Por qué no?-**

¿Por qué no?

Esa era la constante y misma pregunta que ella siempre se hacía.

¿Por qué no permitirse ser ella misma, porque no permitirse aceptar aquello que siempre negaba?

¿Por qué no ser libre y declarar esa verdad que la atormentaba?

¿Por qué no por primera vez se olvidase de los demás y ser ella nada mas?

¿Por qué no seguir a su corazón y aceptar que lo amaba?

¿Por qué no? Era y seria siempre la misma pregunta que muchas veces ella intento contestarse pero no encontraba la justificación perfecta para aquella estúpida cuestión.

Pero al verlo con aquella supo enseguida la respuesta a su infinita pregunta.

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no seguir a su corazón y aceptar su amor por el? Esa interrogante por fin había sido revelada con sólo verlo a él, al chico por el cual siempre suspiraba y por el que algunas veces lloraba, con aquella, su novia, el alma se le estrujaba.

Porque para Hermione Granger aquella ya no era la pregunta que la atormentaba pues ahora era ¿Hasta cuándo?

¿Hasta cuándo el cabezota de Ronald Weasley la haría sufrir constantemente viéndolo con aquella, con Lavender?

No había sentido ni razón, ni fundamento, ni pies ni cabeza para aquella actitud que había tomado de la noche a la mañana el pelirrojo para con Hermione.

No tenia porqué actuar así, no tenía razón alguna. Hermione siempre le había demostrado ser una fiel amiga, pero él, era un inconsciente que no se daba cuenta de cuanto daño le hacía a la castaña verlo con aquella.

Las ilusiones, las frágiles ilusiones de la castaña, tan frágiles como una hoja suelta al viento, tan efímeras, tan bellas, tan llenas de magia se desvanecían día a día, como se desvanece una huella cuando es borrada por el mar, poco a poco se iban fragmentado, hasta hacerse añicos y Hermione se sorprendía porque ¿cómo era posible que ella siguiese creyendo en un amor cuando este estaba basado en las ilusiones rotas de ella, cuando estas ilusiones ya solo formaban parte de las cenizas de un pasado?

Ilusiones. Sólo los fragmentos de ellas quedaban, sólo con eso contaban Hermione, con un amor tan grande pero que estaba basado en fragmentadas ilusiones.

Ya no debería haber más lágrimas, ya no. Ya no debería sufrir al verlos juntos porque para ella eso ya era normal, aunque no se acostumbraba a ver a su amor junto a otra debería de hacerse a la idea de que él ya no era de ella, pero mejor pensándolo mejor nunca había sido de ella, porque compartir momentos, experiencias, secretos y regalos no significaba que ese pelirrojo fuera de ella, simplemente eran amigos, mejores amigos.

Ya no debería de haber más enojos. No le correspondía a ella enojarse porque su amigo ya no le hiciese el mismo caso de antes porque, ahora él ya tenía novia. Que fea sonaba esa palabra viniendo de la boca de Ron. Porque aunque Hermione no lo quisiese admitir, Lavender era la novia de Ron.

Ya no debería de haber más tristezas porque ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar verlo junto a ella. Aunque eso de ser fuerte ni Hermione se lo creía porque le dolía en el alma verlos besándose por cada pasillo en el que ella pasase, pareciera que lo hicieran adrede, sólo para que ella viera lo felices que son.

_Felicidad. _Que palabra más vacía y falta de sentido representaba en esos momentos para la pobre castaña. Felicidad para ellos dos que se les veía muy alegres juntos pero para ella era un insulto porque no era vida la que llevaba desde que se enteró de ese noviazgo.

Pero… ¿Por qué no tratar de ser feliz con esa felicidad efímera que ella misma creó?

* * *

Bah, estúpida viñeta que escribí una tarde porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y porque estaba un poco deprimida, porque a veces la vida te da la espalda, pero bueno, sólo digo que si ahora no me dejan review lo entenderé ya que ésto es una verdadera porquería, no me gustó, la detesto pero me daba cosita dejarla olvidada en la carpeta de las historias que nunca verían la luz.

Ya saben, si se compadecen de una loca y la quieren hacer feliz, déjen un review, porque una chica feliz es una chica con reviews XD

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 07/06/09**


	11. La siente pero no la toca

**-La siente pero no la toca-**

Está sentado en la Sala Común, ella también. Todo es silencio. Ella lo mira, él también. Se observan mutuamente. Dejan de observarse. Sonríen. Él la mira. Ella lo mira. Se enojan. Vuelven a sonreír.

Son tan extraños.

Ginny está sentada en medio de los dos y no se molesta en dejarlos solos. Lo mira a él, la mira a ella, vuelve a mirar a su hermano, observa a su amiga, los observa a los dos y pasa sus ojos de un lado a otro como si fuera una espectadora de pin pong y siguiera el trayecto de la pelota. Se ríe de la situación. Siguen siendo tan extraños.

Pero ella es inteligente, sabe aprovechar la situación y ésta no la va a dejar pasar y…

-Ginny, estoy tan emocionada con el baile de Navidad.

Por un momento la pelirroja no entiende la indirecta y la observa con cara de _estás loca_, pero después sabe que es una manera de hacer enojar a su hermano y le sigue el juego.

-¡Ay! Yo también, es que es una oportunidad que no debemos dejar pasar, podemos convivir con muchos chicos.

Hermione rueda los ojos. ¿Acaso su amiga no tiene una mejor excusa? Espera que eso no arruine su plan y sigue con el juego.

Ron gruñe por lo bajo.

-Me invitó a ir un chico de Huffepluf pero decidí ir con otro

Pensar que lo que más detestan hacer es lo que hacen en ese momento les produce nauseas a las dos pero Ginny es amiga de Hermione, Hermione es amiga de Ron y como amiga de Ron todavía sigue molesta por su estúpida relación con Lavender, debe pagar.

Y en ese momento la jugada se pone del lado del pelirrojo.

-¡Lav-Lav!

Por desafortunada que sea la vida, una joven rubia entra por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y corre a los brazos de Ron. Ahora es Hermione la que bufa por lo bajo, se ven tan tontos, pero le encantaría estar en el lugar de su compañera de curso.

-¡Won-Won! ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

-Aquí, todo el rato estuve aquí. ¡Te extrañé mucho!

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

Ginny ríe. Hermione se enoja más. Le susurra que de qué se ríe. Ella no le dice la razón, pero ser hermana de Ron tiene ciertas cosillas que Hermione no sabe apreciar. Ginny sabe del esfuerzo que está haciendo su hermano para sostener la superficial sonrisa de tonto que tiene, Ginny sabe que está actuando, Ginny sabe que está celoso y debe vengarse de Hermione, pero también sabe que hace sufrir a su amiga y…

-Dime, dime, ¿con quién vas a ir?

Ron ya sabe con quién. ¡Bah! No fue necesario que se lo comunicara Parvati o que se lo dijera Harry, sólo bastó con que Hermione lo gritara en medio del Gran Comedor, bueno, precisamente no lo gritó, sólo lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara.

-Con Cormac.

Sonríe como una estúpida y pone los mejores ojos que ha podido imitar de _qué feliz soy, tengo tanta suerte por ir con él, _que Ron tiene las ganas de vomitar allí mismo.

No lo soporta más, tiene que jugar sucio como ella.

Coge de los brazos a Lavender y la sienta sobre sus piernas, toma su cara entre sus manos y la besa con ímpetu y furia. Ella no se hace del rogar y le responde.

Ginny sabe que Lavender disfruta de ese beso, sabe que lo cree real, Ginny sabe que Ron sigue actuando, que se siente como un perfecto traidor por dentro, que odia eso pero que debe de desquitarse porque él también sufre.

-Me encantaría ser novia de Cormac, es tan adorable.

Y eso si lo grita, lo grita con la suficiente fuerza para que veinticinco personas la escuchen, lo grita con rabia para hacerle ver a Lavender que ella también puede tener al novio que quiera, lo grita con tristeza y alegría fingida para que Ron sepa que ya no es el _único_.

Y Ginny sabe que los dos son unos completos idiotas por gastar tiempo y fuerzas en actuaciones estúpidas que los hacen sufrir, porque oportunidades para ser algo más les han sobrado, pero como siempre las dejan pasar.

Porque Hermione _la siente pero no la toca_, Ron también.

* * *

Bueno, ésta pasa más que la anterior. Pensaba publicar sólo la anterior pero como quiero ser una chica feliz les dejo ésta viñeta, ésta si merece aunque sea un poquito algún review, así que háganme el favor y déjenme uno para que mañana que lo lea pueda ser feliz y no estar enojada por el estúpido examen que voy a presentar.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 07/06/09**


	12. La luna corre entre instantes perdidos

**-La luna corre entre instantes perdidos-**

Momentos vividos bajo los hilos de plata de una Luna y un cielo estrellado, carreras corridas contra el tiempo estampadas en una volátil realidad, momentos efímeros guardados en el baúl de los recuerdos y sonrisas esfumados al despuntar el alba. ¡Cuántas cosas se podían vivir en un instante que perduró toda una eternidad!

Momentos que ocurrieron en un pasado muy lejano y recordados en un futuro muy cercano por presentes no vividos.

Corridas contra el tiempo, aventuras de días coloridas y noches oscuras, montañas surcadas por vuelos en escobas, viviendo escondidos entre estrellas nocturnas. Sonrisas doradas y lágrimas saladas acompañadas de un vals eterno de risas esfumadas.

Así era la vida de tres adolescentes ávidos de aventuras, buscando tal vez algo inexistente, creyendo en las palabras de su antiguo director, tentando al futuro con las acciones del presente, arriesgando vidas, recordando épocas de un atardecer perdurable en sus memorias, escondiéndose de un ser maquiavélico sediento de poder y prometiendo un futuro mejor para las personas que vivían en el presente y las que vinieran en un futuro.

Pero las sensaciones buenas podían esfumarse en cualquier instante y dejar paso al miedo, haciendo meollo en sus corazones y esperanzas, rompiendo ilusiones y quebrantando sueños. Tal vez aquella noche fuese un día de esos, en los que la esperanza parece abandonar a las fantasías o quizá fuese de estas otras que prometen que la luna saldrá de nuevo, como cada noche, para recordarles que la vida en cualquier lugar del mundo siempre es bella.

Y si algo sabía con entera certeza Hermione, era que no podía estar en mejor lugar del mundo que allí, junto a sus amigos, porque, aunque no supiese lo que le aguardaba a la vuelta de la esquina, si sabía que estando con ellos tendría alguna esperanza a la cual aferrarse, sabía que Ron no la volvería a abandonar, y se aferraba a esa posibilidad como un náufrago lo hace con un remo, porque su corazón se lo dictaba, porque con su mirada azulada decía más que con todas las palabras guardadas.

En el firmamento titilaban como motitas plateadas las estrellas y la luna se imponía soberbiamente sobre el cielo. El silencio que se extendía por los alrededores era tan perpetuo que hasta la caída de una aguja podía romperlo, los seres que vivían en el bosque parecían dormir al igual que sus dos amigos y nada lograba romperlo.

Y en la mente de la chica se agolpaban, como constantes gotas de lluvia que se adhieren a los tejados de las casas, diversas imágenes, todas y ninguna parecían ser definidas, sólo lograban confundirla y hacer que sus cavilaciones fueran a dar a distintas teorías, haciendo que su imaginación se disparar y decayera en picada lo que tanto anhelaba lograr. Tantos meses persiguiendo un objetivo que en un principio parecía más lejano, pero que ahora ya podría materializarse en una realidad sólida y a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento podría dimitir y volverse otra vez una estúpida teoría, o que las ilusiones la podrían abandonar.

Tenía miedo. No lo negaba, porque el futuro era incierto y el presente relativo, porque podría haber muerto en la búsqueda sin siquiera volver a ver a sus padres, porque quizá no llegaría a escuchar de nuevo las risas de sus compañeros, y quien sabe, a lo mejor ya no volvería a Hogwarts, porque el tiempo se le agotaría y no sabría si significa algo más para él, porque no tenía la certeza de que algún día probaría sentirlo suyo, porque el corazón latía a mil por segundo y sentía que se le salía del pecho.

No fueron casualidades ni mucho menos eventualidades de la vida las que hicieron que seis años atrás lo conociera, porque des el principio supo que era especial, supo que marcaría su vida, que sería importante.

Y así como él le era importante, ella también lo fue para él, por eso al sentirse envuelta entre sus brazos, supo que estaba bien, porque él estaba a su lado.

La soledad desapareció y solo quedaron ellos dos en medio de aquella oscuridad, unidos por un cálido abrazo, y ella se abandonó a la protección que le ofrecía, quedándose dormida en su regazo.

Despuntaba al alba de sus sueños, cuando se dio cuenta que todo lo ocurrido había sido dentro de su imaginación. Dio un largo suspiro, anhelando con que todo hubiese sido cierto, rogando para que aunque sea una vez, él la abrazara. Vio al cielo, la luna y las estrellas seguían en lo alto del firmamento, pensando en la cantidad de ellas que había esparcidas por todo el universo.

Suspiró de nuevo y se dispuso a continuar con su guardia, cuando sintió como una chispa eléctrica la recorría por la espalda. Una mano cálida se posaba sobre el hombro de ella. Volteó y se topó con la sonrisa de Ron. La observaba con infinita ternura.

-Estoy aquí- Fue lo único que dijo.

-Lo sé- Y Hermione comprendió que todo iba a estar bien, porque él estaba a su lado y nunca más la dejaría.

* * *

Así como fui capaz de escribir un one-shot que hablara mal de Ron XD, ahora tengo que remediar esa estupidez y por eso escribí esto.

Ya saben, una chica feliz es una chica con reviews.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour. 15/06/09**


	13. Cosas que suceden

**

* * *

**

-Cosas que suceden-

Hermione Jane Granger ha, es, y se debe suponer que será por muchos años la mejor amiga de Ronald Bilius Weasley, aunque casi siempre estén peleando, pero eso es normal, todo mundo lo sabe, hasta Peeves. Y también es tu mejor amiga, pero eso ya lo sabes.

La pelea que tuvieron en la mañana, cuando bajaban a desayunar, porque Ron no hizo bien la redacción de Pociones, la otra que tuvieron en medio de la Sala Común, después de que volvieras de entrenar Quidditch, y la que seguro tendrán hoy en la cena por la forma en que come tu mejor amigo, son las cosas más normales del mundo, como el ver que Snape te reprenda por la forma burlona en que lo miras.

Algún chiquillo despistado de primer año bien se puede perder entre tantísimo libro que hay en la enorme biblioteca de Hogwarts, hasta a ti una vez te pasó, pero aquel muchacho alto y desgarbado que camina con andares más que sobreactuados y que quiere camuflajearse entre los pocos alumnos que hay dentro de aquella enorme sala no te convence, no te convence porque sabes que es Ron y que te está cuidando a ti y a Hermione, porque de seguro ya intuyó que están platicando sobre el baile de Navidad.

Estás sentado en una silla incómoda, al lado se encuentra tu mejor amiga, lee un libro gigante pero para ella es lectura ligera, se supone que te explica algo sobre una rebelión de duendes que hubo en… hum, ya hasta olvidaste el año, tú ni siquiera le pones atención, sabes que vas a salir mal, muy mal en el examen de Historia de la Magia que hay dentro de dos días. Resoplas fuertemente haciendo que un cabello travieso se levante al hacerlo. Estás cansado y ella lo nota, se pospone lo que están haciendo para mañana, ella te sonríe y te deja ir.

Tú, muy disimuladamente echas un vistazo por el pasillo en que está oculto tu amigo y haces como que no lo ves, allí sigue de pie, observando y gastando la atención que debería de poner a las clases, pero que no hace, con ella, con Hermione, sigue cada movimiento con una increíble parsimonia, como si estuviera viendo un partido de Quidditch, ruedas los ojos y es que eso es tan normal que ya ni te sorprende.

Llegas a la Sala Común y ves que casi no hay nadie dentro pero dentro de pocos minutos, decenas de niñitos traviesos van a bajar corriendo las escaleras para ir a cenar. Subes a tu cuarto a dejar tus libros y justo cuando das la vuelta para irte lo tienes frente a ti.

Te escruta con la misma mirada en que Hagrid escrutaría a un dragón. Sientes un poco de nervios porque cuando se pone en ese plan sabes que es más necio que tú y que no te dejará marchar hasta que le digas con quién rayos irá Hermione al baile, porque de seguro que eso te va a preguntar, y tienes mucha razón.

-Anda, dímelo.

-¿Qué?

Ahora la mirada es de coraje, has dado en el clavo, dijiste algo que no deberías de haber dicho, pero ni te importa.

-No te hagas el chistoso. Tú sabes con quien va a ir pero no quieres decirme.

-En verdad, ella no me ha dicho nada.

Te sigue viendo con esos ojos que destilan un _no te creo _pero que es cierto, tu en realidad no sabes con quién va a ir y no te interesa, porque tu quieres ir con otra persona y esa persona ya tiene pareja.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas tú si tanto te interesa?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? A mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo con quien valla a ir, ya sabes, es cosa de chicas.

-Si, claro.

Dejan el tema por la paz porque las cosas ya se pusieron color de hormiga y pronto él va a empezar a lanzar maldiciones porque tiene hambre y tú, según, no te das prisa para bajar a cenar.

Y es tan normal como que los dos ya tienen pareja, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos está lo suficientemente contentos como para bailar la danza del vientre, pero bueno, tan siquiera ya tienen con quien ir al dichoso baile.

Según tu mejor amiga va a asistir con alguien a _ese _baile, pero no les ha informado sobre quien es su acompañante, pero a ti sigue sin causarte la menor curiosidad, pero a Ron le provoca hasta náuseas el no saber con quien irá, aunque sigue diciendo a todo el mundo que _pobrecita Hermione, no tiene con quien ir al baile_. Y es normal porque lo hace para disimular la enorme curiosidad que siente, pero se va a quedar con las ganas de saber porque ella no le va a decir nada. Se va a arrepentir de no haberla invitado a ir con él, pero es tan necio que no lo reconocerá ni aunque vuelva a nacer.

Tienes razón, mucha razón. Ron está más que arrepentido, está arrepentidísimo, porque si te hubiera tomado la palabra y la hubiera invitado no estaría diciendo que _qué traidora es Hermione, porque no debería de haber asistido con Vicky al baile, eso es confraternizar con el enemigo, _o que _si ya viste el horrendo traje que lleva el estúpido búlgaro, lo hace ver más ridículo de lo que ya es. _

Te devanas las neuronas por saber cuándo fue el preciso momento en que Krum dejó de ser "el mejor jugador de Quidditch sobre la faz de la tierra" para convertirse en "el idiota más idiota que haya tenido el mundo"

Y allí lo tienes, a tu mejor amigo nada más falta decir que Víctor Krum es la peor basura del mundo, oh, un momento, recuerdas que ya lo dijo. Y Dios Mío, nunca le habías visto esa cara de bobo que ahora tiene al ver que Hermione es una chica, de esas que usan vestidos bonitos, que se maquillan y que un simple peinado pueden ser otras, o de estas otras que usan tacones y van a bailes con alguien y que ese alguien no es él, tu mejor amigo.

Un pensamiento cruza por tu mente, es egoísta pero quieres llevarlo a cabo. Mañana le vas a reclamar a Hermione porque por su culpa Ron estuvo de un humor de perros toda la noche y no te dejó dormir por estar lanzando todos los exabruptos que se le pudieron ocurrir. No, mejor no lo vas a hacer, porque sabes que el único culpable es Ron, por ser tan tonto y no haberse dado cuenta de que le tiembla los pies cada vez que ve a Hermione, porque le gusta y mucho. No, tampoco él tiene la culpa, porque todavía no sabe que le gusta su mejor amiga, pero ya lo sabrá. Estás seguro porque su relación odio-amor algún día tendrá que terminar. Porque del odio al amor sólo hay un pasito y estás seguro que ellos muy pronto lo van a dar, o quizá no muy pronto, pero lo van a hacer, porque los que se pelean se quieren, y de seguro dentro de doce años vas a ser el padrino de bodas. Y eso es normal.

* * *

Aqui esta otra viñeta, y no sé ni porqué pero es de mis favoritas, me gusta y mucho. Espero les guste, ahh y si quieren y les interesa las invito a que se pasen por la segunda parte de mi one-shot "Eternidades Volátiles", puro drama.

Ya saben, una chica feliz es una chica con reviews.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 21/06/09**


	14. Esa orgullosa sabelotodo

**-Esa orgullosa sabelotodo-**

¿Quién iba a decir que al chocar tu mirada azulada contra aquella almendrada, quedarías reducido a la nada? Tú que ibas por el mundo diciendo que a tu corta edad de once años ninguna niña te intimidaba, ni siquiera tu pequeña hermana que siempre bromas te jugaba, excepto esa perfecta desconocida.

No la tolerabas, o mejor dicho, no querías admitir que te fascinaba su forma de desenvolverse frente a un mundo nuevo, un lugar completamente ajeno a su vida diaria de muggle, porque ella venía del mundo exterior y tú siempre viviste rodeado de magia.

Miradas furtivas y sonrisas encontradas no eran más que otra forma de demostrar que te interesaba. Mirarla en silencio todas las tardes mientras ella se perdía en su mar de libros, tratando de que no se diese cuenta, se convirtió en tu mejor pasatiempo, aunque no fueras a tus entrenamientos, eso qué importaba, si mientras estabas ocupado surcando el cielo, tu mente divagaba entre su mirada chocolate y su sonrisa crispada por un toque de cereza, anhelando siquiera que te mirara, pero estaba tan ocupada.

No quisiste admitir que tus enojos y peleas fueron tu forma de decirle "Te quiero", porque eso ni siquiera tú lo sabías.

¿Hermana? ¿Acaso veías a tu mejor amiga como a una hermana? Estúpida excusa que te inventaste para enmascarar sentimientos traicioneros. Ver que algún compañero se le acercara te enervaba la sangre, que le sonriera o simplemente la voltee a ver hace que algo dentro de ti se mueva, es algo así como una presión que crece en tu cuerpo, que abarca todas tus terminales nerviosas y que amenaza con explotar cuando te enteras que Hermione, _tu_ mejor amiga, va a ir al estúpido baile de Navidad acompañada por el imbécil de Mclaggen. ¡No es posible! Tú tenías que ir con ella, era la oportunidad perfecta para poder estar a su lado, para decirle "lo siento" por tus tontas actitudes, pero no fue así.

Ahora tienes novia y tu castaña amiga ni siquiera te voltea a ver. Tú la ignoras, o eso tratas de fingir. Sabes que se lo merece, por traidora, por estrechar aún más que antes los lazos fraternales con el enemigo, por besarse con el pedazo de alcornoque de _Vicky, _porque la primera persona que debió haberla besado, eras tú, porque tenías más derecho, porque la conociste antes que él muchos años atrás y desde entonces supiste que era especial, porque su primera pelea en el colegio fue contigo, porque es tu amiga y al ser tú, su mejor amigo, tienes todos los derechos reservados del mundo para que tú tengas exclusividad a la hora de saber quien le conviene, y a ti no te gustaría verla con imbéciles, ni con el tonto castaño de Ravenclaw, ni mucho menos con musculosos descerebrados como Krum, ni nadie más, porque la única persona ideal para ella eres tú.

Porque enterarte por tu verdadera hermana menor, Ginny, que Hermione ya le había dado su primer beso a alguien, y ese alguien era el búlgaro, te rompió las ilusiones y quebrantó tu sueño de ser la primera persona que probara sus labios, y no fue el hecho de que ella ya hubiese besado y tú no, porque lo que realmente te duele fue saber que no fuiste el primero.

Pero al ser sólo su mejor amigo, tuviste que aceptar la realidad y perdonarte a ti mismo por ser tan terco y permitir que pasaran meses para que le volvieras a dirigir la palabra, y aunque te rompía el alma verla llorar no podías correr y abrazarla, porque entre tus brazos tenías a ella, a tu novia. ¡Cómo querías que Hermione fuera la que ocupara su lugar! Un lugar que le correspondía y estabas dispuesto a regalar; y el haberte visto al filo de la muerte, fue una nueva forma de comenzar, y ya podías tener el camino más fácil, faltaba poco para que tronaras con tu novia, porque _Err…ii…oon_ no se parecía en nada a Lavender ¿verdad?

Nadie te dijo que esa persona que era sólo una compañera más, pronto se convertiría en tu mejor amiga, no sabías que el mounstro de los celos que crecía en ti se debía a querer protegerla, que el desvanecimiento y ese algo más que albergaba tu interior, que crecía con sólo verla sonreír, con cada mirada escondida y roce de mejilla, era algo llamado amor.

Y te tomó desprevenido porque sentiste algo nuevo, algo que amenazaba con inundar tu mundo, que te hizo cometer errores, pero de los cuales aprendiste, ya que no eres tan cabeza de chorlito como para volver a tener novia sólo para darle celos.

Y también sabes que siempre, entre ustedes dos habrás peleas y lágrimas, pero que la vida no sería vida si no la tuvieras a tu lado.

* * *

Ahora si no sé ni qué rayos me pasa, se que estoy algo descocada, o psicópata, o demente, o simplemente rara, pero hoy no tengo nada de ganas de escribir y me dieron ganas de lanzar todo al carajo, porque estoy loca, así que para que no mande nada a la conchinchina hagan algo lindo, como regalar sonrisas.

Ya saben, una chica con reviews es una chica feliz.

Atee.

Madame Delacour 30/06/09


	15. Ese estúpido pelirrojo

**-Ese estúpido pelirrojo-**

¿Qué ibas saber tú que ese muchacho pecoso te iba a llegar a interesar tanto o más que tus miles de tareas?

¿Quién te previno para no sentir mariposas hasta en las palmas de las manos, que las piernas se te licuaban al verlo aparecer por aquel pasillo y contra ese color rojizo que tomas solo al verlo sonreír y por el cual afirmas que se debe a las altas temperaturas que últimamente afectan al país?

¿Cómo llegarías siquiera a imaginar que ese pelirrojo te iba a salvar la vida de tantas tardes de aburrimiento mientras tú estas perdida entre montones de plumas y pliegos de papel, haciéndote sonreír con cada puesta de sol?

Y no te sirvieron de nada tus miles de dieces en la primaria, ni tus libros ni tus enojos, ni siquiera aquellos consejos amargos de tu también amargada tía diciéndote "_mijita_, no te enamores de un estúpido", ni las arduas sesiones que te daba cada fin de semana donde te relataba sus desastres amorosos para que tú aprendieras y no cometieras sus mismos errores. Nada de eso te sirvió para que no te llegaras a sentir ligera como una pluma de cisne y te elevaras por el cielo con tan sólo verle aquellos preciosos ojos azules, para evitar sus sonrisas titubeantes y encantarte con sus miles de pecas, esas que parecen motitas anaranjadas esparcidas por todas sus mejillas.

Nada te previno contra aquel escozor que sentiste por todo el cuerpo, queriéndote rascar con una rabia que nunca sentiste, ni contra ese calor que no tenía nada que ver con tus constantes ruborizaciones, y que te apremió todo el cuerpo, con las ansias de lanzarte sobre aquella tonta rubia y devanarle el cuello por el simple hecho de besar a tu mejor amigo.

Y tú que pensaste que se veían horriblemente tontas, las jovencitas al correr y abrazar a sus novios después de ganar un partido de Quidditch, ahora eres tú la que se quiere abalanzar sobre ese joven alto y que camina desgarbadamente, con una sonrisa insolente por haber ganado la copa de Quidditch y no un simple partido.

Tú que jurabas que era degradante ver a las adolescentes actuales buscar en revistas, artículos sobre cómo conquistar al chico de sus sueños, ahora eres tú, la que toma disimuladamente, tratando de que nadie repare en ti, mientras hojeas la última edición de "Corazón de Bruja", la espantosa revista que tanto desprecias, buscando algún artículo que diga cómo conquistar a ese alguien especial.

Ahora eres tú la que tararea esas tontas canciones de amor, tan sosas y repetitivas, pero que te describen perfectamente.

Y aún así niegas que tu alto amigo y compañero de casa, de la noche a la mañana, pasó a ser tu todo, tu mundo, y aunque todos te digan que los síntomas que presentas no son los de una rara enfermedad si no lo de algo tan común a tu edad, aún así te niegas a creer que estás enamorada hasta el tuétano de ese estúpido pelirrojo.

* * *

Bah, en verdad que me están saliendo HORRIBLES estas viñetas últimamente pero... pues las tengo que subir porque si las dejo allí, amontonaditas en la carpeta, después me van a remorder, disculpen si sus ojos sangran por tanta porquería pero no ando bien del cerebro. Ah, por cierto, si alguien quiere pasar a leer el último capitulo de "Porque fueron instantes", ya lo subí, pasen a mi perfil y allí está el link.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 08/07/09**


	16. Sabe a chocolate

**-Sabe a Chocolate-**

_[Porque él es chocolate derretido]_

Menudo verano han estado pasando en los últimos días. Apenas es tres de julio y el calor les funde hasta el cerebro. Son las tres de la tarde, la radio está encendida y dicen que la temperatura ambiental irá aumentando conforme avancen los días y apenas están a ciento tres Fahrenheit. Ninguna nube cubre el cielo en esta tarde acalorada, pero por las noches últimamente se ha estado haciendo costumbre que el cielo se tiña de gris por las nubes que lo cubren, dejando caer así una lluvia que sólo logra aumentar la humedad y hacer más bochornoso el calor.

Ginny se encuentra fuera ayudando a los gemelos en el gallinero. De Harry sólo se ha sabido que está bien, soportando a sus genuinos tíos, incluyendo al intento de primo. Molly sube y baja las escaleras con montones de ropa que está por lavar, ella está completamente aburrida porque quiere ayudar pero no la dejan, ella sólo tiene que ayudar con limpiar el frijol, y Ron, él duerme plácidamente arriba en su recámara sin importarle que todo mundo ande haciendo algo, que se estén rostizando, él disfruta de la comodidad de su cama.

Le dan ganas de ir y gritarle que no sea tan flojo, que haga algo, le dan ganas de aventarle un balde de agua fría para que así se le quite lo fresco y ayude con algo para que sienta también él el calor, pero no lo hace, ni siquiera un amago de pararse e ir por una cubeta para bañarlo.

Y Hermione no sabe qué rayos hace allí, en la casa de su mejor amigo, pudiendo estar en la suya disfrutando de una más agradable temperatura, porque allá tan siquiera tiene aire acondicionado y allí ni siquiera existe. ¡Ah! Ya recordó. Le prometió a Ron que le ayudaría a estudiar Pociones.

Molly entra de nuevo a la casa con la cesta de ropa vacía y con las mejillas coloradas. La ve y le sonríe.

-Querida, ¿podrías ayudarme a barrer la sala, por favor?

-Claro, señora.

-Gracias.

Le vuelven a dirigir una sonrisa enorme y se marcha del lugar, Hermione le devuelve el gesto. Va al patio por la escoba, quiere sentir aunque sea una brisa leve que la despeine pero la maleza no se mueve y las copas de los árboles no se agitan al batir el aire, porque no hay viento que le haga sentir un poco más fresca.

A lo lejos escucha como Ginny se ríe por alguna tontería que le han de haber dicho sus hermanos, pero no le apetece reunirse con ellos, le tiene cierto resentimiento a las gallinas.

Otra vez entra a la casa con escoba en mano, pasa su mirada por el lugar y no ve rastro alguno de la presencia de su amigo, ha de seguir dormido arriba. Llega a la sala y de pronto se da cuenta porqué el calor se incrementa más al entrar a la casa, la ventana que va a dar al patio que está en la entrada se encuentra cerrada. Va y la destranca con la esperanza de que una brisa sople por ahí.

Empieza a remover los sillones, pasando la escoba por todos esos lugares, el polvo salta a la vista y eso que en la mañana Ginny había sacudido, de pronto una figurilla de porcelana que se encontraba en la mesa de centro se cae, Hermione deja de barrer y se agacha para cogerla.

Se escucha el rechinar de la madera, unos pasos se hacen cada vez más cercanos, alguien viene bajando las escaleras.

Alza la vista y choca con la mirada de Ron. Tiene las pupilas dilatas, parpadea muchas veces y los ojos los tiene rojos, se talla las manos con ellos. Si, apenas se ha despertado, pero no le ha parecido más guapo que en ese momento, con el pelo despeinado, una sonrisa floja colgada en su cara y los ojos celestes, pequeños que tratan de abrirse y acostumbrarse a la claridad.

Se fija en sus labios, los tiene cafés y algo sostiene en sus manos. Es una barra de chocolate. ¡Dios Mío! Ni acabándose de despertar es capaz de olvidar por un rato al chocolate.

De pronto, un vientecillo travieso se cuela por las rendijas de la ventana, entra a marejadas por la habitación, los envuelve y hace que los pelos de Ron se agiten sin cesar al entrar en contacto con él, eso hace que se despeine más y ella sigue tan embobada por el movimiento de los cabellos color fuego que no se da cuenta que sigue estando encogida. Pero es que a los hombres, según ella, no les va eso del _look_ desgarbado, con andares perezosos y sonrisas insolentes, a ninguno excepto él.

Le encanta que la observe con miradas presuntuosas, altivas, propias de cuando él quiere demostrar que es mejor, que le sonría con pereza e ironía, que el pelo siempre lo lleve despeinado y que el viento le agite los pelos que a ella tanto le fascinan, porque si Ron, algún día llega a tener por costumbre ponerse la ropa formal que ella tanto aprueba, la mirase con seriedad y sin sonrisa, y se llegase a peinar, dejaría de ser Ron y entonces cualquier hombre con andares desgarbados le parecería tan perfecto porque ya no aprobaría la formalidad, porque si Ron la llegara a adquirir ya no sería Ron, ya no sería tan perfecto su espíritu de libertad.

Él ni parece darse cuenta de las miradas que le dirige su amiga. Se lleva la barra de chocolate a la boca, la muerde y como hace calor, un poco de eso se escurre por sus labios, porque el chocolate se derrite por el calor y a Hermione se le antoja posar sus labios sobre los de él, embarrarse con ese dulce y fundirse con el sabor de él.

Porque Ron es chocolate derretido, que se derrite con el calor, que hace que le tiemble las piernas a Hermione, que le bloque las neuronas cuando la mira así, que le provoca escalofríos en su nuca y eso él ni siquiera lo sabe.

-¿Quieres?

Y se equivoca. Porque él si se da cuenta de las miradas que su amiga le envía, y Ron cree que es porque quiere chocolate, pero de lo que no se da cuenta es que Hermione no quiere chocolate, no quiere _ese_ chocolate, porque su chocolate es él, y eso ni siquiera lo sabe, ni lo sabrá.

* * *

Hello.

Bueno ahora les dejo más temprano que nunca esta viñeta, la subo porque no voy a poder subir nada como en una semana ya que me voy de vacaciones, sii, la muy descarada se larga, jajaja. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews. Pero saben, si estoy contenta por irme de vacaciones pero si me voy de vacas de seguro que no voy a poder ver la peli hasta una semana después de su estreno y yo quería verla en los primeros días, nooo, per ni modo. Y otra cosa porque estoy mega happy, y que ni vieene al caso pero tengo que decirlo, ya soy tía :) hora si ya eme voy.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 10/07/09**


	17. Mentir es natural

**-Mentir es natural-**

**U**n zumbido de abeja, el traqueteo de la locomotora, tic tac de relojes, el goteo de un fregadero, o quien sabe cuantos sonidos raros le cruzaban en ese momento por la cabeza, mas bien no eran sonidos y tampoco le eran extraños, era algo en particular, un silbido, como un pequeño martilleo de algo, algún sonido como el latido de su propio corazón en la boca, porque eso era lo que realmente le acongojaba la cabeza. El latido de su corazón, y ya ni sabía en qué endemoniada parte de su cuerpo se encontraba, le rezumbaba constantemente en su mente. Corría como una loca desquiciada en medio de una noche sin luna, iluminando el sendero que cruzaba en su carrera con el débil _Lumus _que su varita escupía de la punta. No estaba enterada de cuantos segundos, tal vez minutos, se encontraba caminando apresuradamente, y tampoco se enteraba de que corría en círculos alrededor de la tienda de campaña, pero aún así seguía tan concentrada en su rápida caminata.

Harry la observaba desde la entrada de la tienda, con ojos de desesperación, ya no de preocupación, porque, la verdad, no sabía ni qué rayos hacerle a su amiga para que detuviera esa estúpida corretiza que no tenía sentido alguno. Y eso ya era una costumbre de algunas noches al mes desde que él se había largado. Hermione, esa noche había estallado y ya no pudo contener el coraje y descontrol que se apoderó de su cuerpo, así que tomando su varita de la improvisada mesa salió al exterior en busca de su amigo, pero desde hace ratos llevaba dando vueltas inútilmente sin que encontrara rastro alguno de su desaparecido compañero.

Por fin, después de estar como psicópata dando vueltas, se rindió y se sentó en la entrada de lo que llanamente podrían llamar "casa", se sentó sobre una piedra y volteó a ver a su amigo que se encontraba parado a escasamente quince centímetros de distancia. La miraba con compasión y eso la hizo enojar aún más de lo que ya estaba. No concebía que la miraran de esa forma tan denigrante, así que mejor gruño y giró su vista hacia otra parte. Después de unos momentos dejó de sentir la presencia de Harry cerca y supo que había entrado dentro.

Respiró un poco más tranquila y siguió en su mundo, enojada con ella, con Harry, con el mundo, con el estúpido de Voldemort, y con el idiota mejor amigo que se cargaba, o sea Ron.

Su mundo se había visto puesto de patas cuando entró a Hogwarts y más cuando dos mocosos irresponsables se volvieron sus mejores amigos, después vinieron sus aventuras y a consecuencia una guerra había estallado silenciosamente, el escaparse de todos sus seres queridos para emprender una misión algo descabellada era gratis, pero la huída de Ron le sobrepasaba los límites de su cordura.

Y desde que se había ido su rutina cambió. Ya no tenía con quien discutir, porque Harry no le llevaba la contraria como se la llevaba Ron, no, por el contrario, Harry le daba el avión y eso la enojaba aún más. Su azabache amigo la consolaba, le daba abrazos y le sonreía, y aunque sus acciones eran un poco infantiles, Harry no tenía ese toque inmaduro y lleno de pecas que el pelirrojo tenía, eso lo extrañaba.

La pregunta ahora era ¿qué tanta confianza le quedaba en su corazón para volver a confiar en la persona que se había llevado toda la demás? ¿se podría volver a confiar en la persona que la había defraudado, cuando le prometió que nunca la dejaría sola?

Le había implorado, rogado, suplicado y muchas cosas más, para que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola, pero el idiota se largó. Le había gritado con todo el esfuerzo que tenía para que volviera, pero él ni siquiera la volteó a ver, había recorrido muchos metros alrededor del lugar buscando una seña que indicara que se encontraba cerca, pero del pelirrojo ni sus luces se veían.

Se sentía tonta y estúpida anhelando su regreso, pensando que en cualquier momento aparecería tras la cortina con esa sonrisa de _ya salió el sol _diciéndole que era broma su partida.

Hermione trataba de ocupar su mente en alguna u otra actividad, pero al final todo resultó inútil, porque cada dos o tres minutos volteaba la cabeza para ver si la cabeza pelirroja asomaba entre las ramas de los árboles. Seguía creyendo que regresaría, una mentira alimentaba su esperanza, esa no se la había arrebatado al irse, sólo su confianza.

A veces se ponía a pensar que Ron era un egoísta, insensato, un estúpido y cruel niñato que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás. Le echaba la culpa de todo lo malo que pasaba, pero después comprendía que Ron no sería Ron si hiciese ese, y ella sabía que Ron no hace ni es así, porque Ron es un amor.

Habían pasado las navidades y de Ron ni un atisbo de su presencia se notaba por el lugar en que andaban merodeando Harry y Hermione, pero un bendito día, gracias al desiluminador de Dumbledore, pudo regresar, por fin a ese aparato extraño se le podía encontrar un fin útil, más que útil.

Y Hermione al verlo parado en la entrada de la tienda, empapado hasta los huesos y con una sonrisa de niño regañado supo que el mentir en él era muy natural, tan natural como verlo engullir un kilo de papas sin atragantarse, pero sus mentiras eran tan engañosas como ellas mismas, tan engañosas que no se sostenía y se volvían verdades, porque sus mentiras eran las más verdaderas, porque si Ron le había prometido que no se iría de su lado, aunque algunos meses lo hizo, al final cumpliría el resto del trato, eso le constaba a Harry, porque Ron era demasiado sobre protector con Hermione y no se le separaba casi para nada, después de todo, en la guerra y en el amor de todo se vale.

* * *

Volví. La pata de perro volvió y vino con nueva viñeta, bueeeeeno ni tan nueva porque borré mi fic de Promesas Rotas, gracias Dios por haberme iluminado y hacerlo, y escribí ésta en su lugar, si algunas leyeron esa porquería se darán cuenta de que tiene algunas partes de ese fic, pero este es muuucho más decente que el que borré. Y ya casi es mi cumple, por si alguna me quiere dedicar algo, es el 5 de agosto :)

Ya saben, una chica feliz es una chica con reviews.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 23/07/09**


	18. Cómeme el silencio

**-Cómeme el silencio-**

**S**e encuentra sentada sobre esa horrible silla de madera, apolillada y enmohecida por el paso de los años y ni aún así se ha dignado en romperse para que la tiren o quemen y deje de dar una imagen desagradable del comedor. Esa silla parece un trono si ella permanece sentada allí, con la mirada clavada en el álbum de fotos que su madre le muestra, su amiga castaña presta la misma atención que todas las demás personas que le han mostrado a la Señora Weasley, pero está seguro que no hay otra como ella, que frunce la nariz cuando una motita polvo, por culpa de que Ginny está sacudiendo está sacudiendo los muebles, se introduce en sus fosas nasales. No hay otra como ella porque cada cinco minutos pasa su mano por el pelo, ¡cómo le choca que se le erice! Y de seguro su amiga va a ser la única a la que realmente le interese esa foto donde él tiene toda la cara manchada de chocolate y su hermana está tras de él haciéndole pucheros graciosos que la hacen parecer un osito de peluche, porque Hermione va a recordar esa fotografía por el simple hecho de que él se ve graciosamente adorable, que causa risa y esas son las dos cosas que a su amiga le gustan.

Ya llevan más de media hora, su mejor amiga y madre continúan viendo esas horrorosas fotos, en las que sale tan raro, lo más probable es que Hermione no se ría de él pero si lo va a ver muy extraño, y Harry, su mejor amigo una vez que vea esas fotos, él si que se va a retorcer de la risa, ya se lo imagina.

Pero a Ron le vale un cacahuate podrido que su oji-verde amigo más tarde se burle de él. No, ¡que va! Lo que a Ron en realidad le interesa, y mucho, es ver como su amiga castaña sonría pero no se burle de él, porque la sonrisa de ella expresa una rareza natural que no sabe describir, porque ese pequeño gesto le brilla en la mirada y hace que un color escarlata le cubra las mejillas, y no es por el sofocante calor que hace.

Así se pueden ir pasando los segundos que marcan el constante siseo del reloj, los minutos que se alargan constantemente y las horas no cuentan porque esas, esas se hicieron días, meses y años desde que ella entró en su vida.

La tarde está por caer y su madre sigue tan emocionada mostrándole a Hermione el viejo álbum amarillento, que debería haber quemado hace varios meses pero que por culpa de Fred, su madre se dio cuenta de las intenciones, y todo se fue al trasto.

Y ve como los que se encuentran a su alrededor mueven las bocas, pronuncian palabras, el sonido se expande pero se pierde en el vacío sin que llegue a escuchar algo. Se cabeza habita en una agradable silencio mientras la sonrisa de ella le sigue sosteniendo la mirada atolondrada.

Así podría pasarse las siguientes diez eternidades, si no fuera porque Hermione le dice que Harry le habla , entonces Ron voltearía hacia la izquierda y vería Ginny casi encima de las piernas de su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo se enojaría muchísimo, pero el coraje no le cabe en el alma, algo extraño que no conoce se ha colado allí y amenaza con no salir en mucho tiempo, Hermione le diría que se calmara, su madre lo reprendería y cuando ya lo mandaran a su recámara, como castigo, se daría cuenta de que nada de eso existió, porque Hermione si le habló, él volteó y vio a Ginny sobre Harry pero a Ron le valió… ya maduró. Todo volvería a la normalidad porque los silencios se comen con la mirada ambarina de ella, su mejor amiga del alma.

* * *

Haber, ok. No es la mejor viñeta, pero tampoco la peor, así que no sean gachitas y háganme sonreír mucho porque mañana, la loca, yo, cumple 16 años y pues como ya me estaba dando por publicar los miércoles, sólo uno xD, mañana no voy a poder subir la viñeta así que lo hago, ándenle, dejenme muuuchos reviews.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 04/05/09**


	19. Mi cielo azul

**-Mi cielo azul-**

Las montañas en el horizonte se bañaban por un brillo dorado. Las sombras pronto caerían en los alrededores y el sol no tardaría en ocultarse. Varios colores añejos matizaban el cielo. El marfil decoloraba al rosa, el naranja se transformaba en amarillo y las nubes surcaban el cielo como barcos de papel navegando a la deriva.

Suspiró. Si. Definitivamente el cielo era más azul que nunca en ese momento, al caer la tarde, no en vano le decía su madre cuando era niña que si tenía un deseo se lo pidiera al viento, al caer la tarde, porque en ese instante la luz mortecina del atardecer se lo concedería.

El libro que Hermione hojeaba era muy bonito, demasiado real y hermoso. El cielo que se observaba trazado sobre las hojas de papel es tan colorido y azul, tan azul como el cielo propio. Si. Por fin Hermione encontró un libro que tenga dibujado al cielo que tanto ama, porque después de buscar durante horas y horas en la biblioteca pudo encontrar esa edición muggle de un libro que ni siquiera conocía, pero que realmente tenía a su verdadero cielo azul dibujado a la perfección, sin ninguna falta ni nada.

Ahora ya podía decir que había ganado la apuesta. Si. Había apostado con Luna que en un libro se puede encontrar cualquier cosa, hasta el cielo y no cualquier cielo, pero su rubia amiga era tan incrédula que no iba a aceptar eso hasta que Hermione le mostrara ese dibujo.

Y allí se encontraba la castaña. Sentada al lado de Luna, bajo uno de los tantos árboles que cubrían los pastos de Hogwarts. Ella sostenía el libro mientras su amiga observaba detenidamente cada trazo del dibujo, estaba tan concentrada que nada más faltaría que Luna se sumergiese en la imagen. Tardó varios minutos pero al final Luna despegó sus ojos del libro y observó a su amiga que esperaba ansiosa para que le diera la razón, aceptando que en un libro todo se puede encontrar.

-No me convence.

Los ojos de Hermione se crisparon y unas manchas escarlatas cubrieron sus mejillas. ¡Cómo se atrevía a decir eso! ¡Cómo se atrevía! Si la imagen era perfecta. Y no era una fotografía, era un dibujo. La castaña resopló demasiado enojada pero no dijo nada. Es que sólo a ella se le ocurría ponerse a discutir con Luna sobre algo tan trivial sobre el cielo, diciendo que en los libros también se pueden encontrar imágenes muy reales sobre él, pero Luna sostenía, neciamente, que el cielo solo es cielo si el azul que lo tiñe brilla.

Pero el brillo que Luna decía también lo tenía el dibujo del libro, sólo que la rubia estaba ciega y no lo podía ver. Aunque Hermione también tenía ciertas dudas sobre el color, era un poco opaco, un poco vano, raro, hosco, débil, sin vida. Pero bueno, eso la castaña no lo admitiría frente a Luna Porque si lo admitía, entonces estaría diciendo que en los libros no siempre se encuentran todas las cosas y más si son tan vivas como el cielo.

Y para hacer más descabellada la situación, ahora Hermione, la chica racional, se encontraba tendida sobre el pasto junto a Luna observando el cielo, y la rubia seguía tercamente afirmando que el brillo del cielo nunca se pierde, que sólo la bóveda celeste es capaz de conservarlo y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera una estúpida hoja de libro lo tendría. Y bueno, Hermione no tenía nada que hacer, por eso había aceptado la propuesta de su amiga de ir a observar el cielo, no sabía en qué momento habían pasado de quitarle los ojos al brillo cegador al cielo y los enfocaban en las nubes.

Luna veía hadas, Hermione veía libros, plumas y otras cosas de ella, pero de todas formas, pensaba que la idea era un poco descabellada, ya al anochecer se había retirado a la sala común de Gryffindor y Luna a la de su casa. Ese día no hizo gran cosa, sólo perder el tiempo en cosas banales como discutir con Luna y ver hadas libélulas montadas sobre troles en las nubes, pensándolo bien, quizá ese día si había hecho cosas lindas, porque ella de niña tenía la costumbre de observar a las nubes, sólo que con el tiempo la había ido perdiendo y Luna la había transportado a las tardes de su infancia.

Sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro y la giraba bruscamente hasta dar de bruces con la cara de alguien, con la cara de su mejor amigo.

-¿Se puede saber porqué rayos le dijiste a Ginny que estuve este mes tres veces castigado por Snape?- El nombre del profesor lo dijo en un siseo que bien le podría haber escamado la piel, pero Hermione ni se inmutó.

Sonreía. Maldita sea. Hermione estaba sonriendo como si estuviera viendo una biblioteca entera a la cual ella no hubiese entrado, y él estaba parado frente a ella, echando humo hasta por las orejas, enojado hasta el tuétano, reclamándole, esperando que ella también se enojara y lo mandara al cuerno, y lo único que recibía era una perfecta mueca de felicidad.

-No sé

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- La escrutó con la mirada, esperando alguna respuesta- Hermione, respóndeme, dame una respuesta.

Pero ella seguía en las mismas, callada, sin decir nada y sonriendo. Pero Ron no sabía porqué sonreía. ¿Esa sonrisa era de burla o era para él? Porque no había nadie conocido cerca de por allí a quien ella le estuviese sonriendo, no le había contado nada gracioso y no había libros, ni tareas, ni obligaciones a su alrededor para sonreír, así que… ¿podría ser esa sonrisa para él?

-Dime porqué lo hiciste. Merlín, si madre llega a enterarse, y eso tenlo por seguro porque esa enana nada se guarda…

La voz de su amigo se hacía remolino en su cerebro, se le abultaba en los oídos, no lograba captar nada de lo que le decía, nada, absoluta y completamente nada. Ella seguía girando en espiral, dando vueltas sin parar, en su interior. Por primera vez, ella no tenía razón y Luna si.

Aquellas palabras, las de su amiga, esas si que le llegaban claramente, las escuchaba y le retumbaban en su memoria "_Hermione, el cielo es cielo, el azul es azul y sólo el brillo azulado lo pueden tener determinados cielos…_" Cuando se lo había dicho, Hermione pensó que Luna deliraba porque sólo había un solo y exclusivo cielo, uno hasta ahora.

Porque ella ya había encontrado el cielo perfecto, el ideal, el único que tenía un brillo más azul que el del propio cielo era ese, el que tenía frente a ella, lástima que no lo pudiese tocar, pero que ganas de hacerlo, porque si lo hacía podría lastimarlo, podría lastimar a su cielo, y eso sería muy lamentable.

Su cielo azul lo tenía frente a ella y aunque ya antes se había dado cuenta de su existencia, nunca lo había tomado en cuenta, hasta ahora. Y no era un solo cielo, era dos. Dos pequeños pedacitos de cielo, a veces un poco grandes, otras un poco pequeños, pero existían y ella los adoraba.

Merlín del cielo, Ron tenía unos preciosos ojos, tan hermosos como el sol por la tarde y le brillaban sin cesar. Entonces, le entraron unas tremendas ganas de sentarse frente a él, y observarlo toda la eternidad, hasta que se cansara, pero eso no podía suceder, porque si lo hacía Ron pensaría que es una demente.

-Hermione, ¿me estás oyendo?

-Eres adorable.

No supo ni de donde le salió eso que le había dicho, pero no se arrepentía, así que no le quedó otra opción más que irse antes de que su amigo la empezara a interrogar de nuevo.

Hermione tenía por color favorito al rojo pero ahora ya no lo era más. Porque había comprendido que existen fuegos rojos pero son más inmensos los cielos azules y más si tienen alma como su cielo azul, como los ojos de Ron.

* * *

I'm back. Después de no publicar como desde hace dos semanas. Mil disculpas pero como ya entré a la escuela no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir. Bueno gente, no los agobio mucho, espero que les haya gustado esta cursilería, está medio cutre pero bueh.

Ya saben, una chica feliz es una chica con reviews.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 23/08/09**


	20. Los príncipes azules no existen

**-Los príncipes azules no existen-**

Los príncipes azules, verdes, rojos, morados o del color que quisieran ser sencillamente no existían, porque los príncipes se habían acabado hace más de una vida de media decena de siglos, allá por la edad media y todavía dudaba que alguna vez hallan existido.

Y es que ella siempre ha sido necia, necia y terca, desde que tenía cinco años, todavía recuerda cuando su tía favorita, la que no estaba amargada y no le agriaba el día, le contaba aquel cuento de cenicera … ceni… ceni-no-se-acuerda… ahm… Cenicienta, si, esa es, Cenicienta.

Con su vestidito azul y zapatilla perdida de cristal que brillaba bajo la luz de la media noche, y que tuvo un final muy, pero, pero, pero, muy irreal, ese que va así _"… y vivieron felices por siempre"_

También recuerda que le dijo que era improbable que existiera un hombre azul, a la tía casi se le desbordan los colores por la viveza de la sobrina pequeñita, que ya desde esa edad dudaba de lo que las mujeres venían aprendiendo a los cuarenta años, cuando ya se cansaban de buscar al príncipe salvador.

Desde entonces "Los príncipes azules no existen" ha sido su mantra, que repite como un credo y que ya se lo cree, aunque por las noches siga soñando con aquel que en verdad exista, y ya tiene en mente su color de ojos, la suavidad de su cabello, la marca de su sonrisa, sólo que no sabe si en verdad _él _es un príncipe en la realidad, aunque en sus sueño sí.

Creció conociendo sapos, sapitos, sapotes, esos si eran de distintos colores, sabores y olores, todos y ninguno iguales, porque cada uno tenía una marca particular de arruinar el momento y la ocasión perfecta, si lo sabía ella cuando había experimentado las bromas de sus primos, las burlas por su cabello de sus compañeros de primaria, los acosos de algún propasado y quien sabe que más cosas.

Y Hogwarts, aunque allí existe la magia, no se salva la invasión de algunos. Como ese estúpido mocoso malcriado que se cree dueño y señor de todo el castillo sólo porque su padre tiene dinero y buen linaje, baboso Malfoy. O aquel otro, Cormac McLaggen, pulpo de doce tentáculos, que se aprovechó del muérdago para intentar besarla. No. Definitivamente no existen los verdaderos príncipes azules, sólo hay una excepción, su padre. Porque él si es realmente un príncipe en todos los sentidos y lo sabe porque coge de la mano a su madre, le recorre la silla cuando van a cenar, le abre la puerta del coche para que ella no se moleste y siempre le da a ella, a Hermione, un beso de buenas noches en la frente cuando se va a dormir, también le sigue comprando los deliciosos caramelos de frambuesa que tanto le han gustado desde pequeña.

Es que, la castaña necesita un príncipe menos romántico y más actual, que se preocupe por debatir racionalmente la próxima guerra que se aproxima, que la invite a salir a Hogsmeade y en lugar de ir a la tienda de bromas quiera ir con ella a la librería, que la salude en público sin que le de vergüenza porque lo vean los amigos y que le susurre creíbles palabras de amor, no tontas promesas que a la primera oportunidad rompa sin piedad, y que cuando tengan un problema lo enfrente juntos y no sola como casi siempre lo hace, pero que también la siga tomando de la mano, le regale una rosa roja en cada catorce de febrero y no se olvide de su primer aniversario, y que también le lleve una taza de chocolate caliente en las noches frías de invierno para que lo tomen juntos de un mismo vaso, ese es el príncipe que ella necesita, pero sabe que no existe o es muy difícil de hallar.

Aunque no existan los príncipes azules pueden existir los pelirrojos, sólo que a veces son demasiado cabezas duras y tontos, que la hacen llorar, pero ese es el príncipe que quiere y ya hay uno en particular. También espera que él se de cuenta, a tiempo, si no el beso para que despierte lo tendrá que dar ella.

* * *

Toc, toc. Hola. ¿Se acuerdan de mi? Oh, por favor digan que sí, porque yo de ustedes si, mis amores. Por favor discúlpenme por haber faltado tantos meses y no publicar, y ésta vez no fue la escuela, fui yo, sii, y dirán, la muy descarada todavía tiene el cinismo de decirlo pero es que es mejor que negarlo. Fui yo porque se fue la inspiración, mi cerebro se esfumó, o mejor dicho mi musa se fue de parranda a Acapulco, la muy desgraciada, y no me invitó, pero aquí estoy de nuevo y ya tengo más historias en mente, así que no me dejen solita.

Nunca antes lo había hecho pero, Muchas Gracias a todas las que dejan un review, las que leen sin dejarlo, porque también son un amor y todas todas aquellas que me apoyan y quieren que continúe.

Ya saben, una chica feliz es una chica con reviews xD

Atte.

**Madame Delacour 02/11/09**

PD: Oh por Dios, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que ya es noviembre, que rápido vuela el tiempo.


	21. Bonita

— **Bonita —**

**A**quel libro amarillento, deshojado, tal vez un poco viejo, si, lo más seguro que si es viejo, demasiado viejo, con polilla en las esquinas inferiores y pasta azul marino debería de ser interesante, muy interesante, porque desde hace más de diez minutos tiene la completa atención de Ron. Y para que algo o alguien capte la atención de su pelirrojo amigo debe de ser o muy bonito o muy importante, pero esta vez el libro era interesante. Nada más.

Ron estaba tendido sobre su sofá preferido de la sala común, tenía que hacer mil y un deberes de Pociones, Historia de la Magia, Encantamientos, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, los libros y apuntes más desperdigados no podían estar. Harry por allí veía que la redacción de Snape sobre el Asfódelo tenía unas enormes y muy notables manchas de cajeta sobre el centro y eso fácilmente no se quitaba, también veía que eran más de las ocho de la noche y la tarea era para el día siguiente, pero su amigo seguía acostado, muy quitado de la pena, viendo un libro, o a lo mejor estaría pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo pero con la vista en el libro pero ni siquiera lo veía.

El tiempo avanzaba y el pelirrojo parecía no querer salir de su abstracto pensamiento, no hacía sus deberes y ni siquiera estaba jalándose los pelos por no haberle hecho caso a Hermione sobre que mejor hiciera la tarea a tiempo y no las últimas como siempre lo hacía ese par.

Harry en un principio le habló, diciéndole que ya era tiempo de que tomara sus plumas y empezara a anotar sobre el pergamino lo que correspondía a cada tarea, pero Ron simplemente le había dicho que _ahorita_ y desde ese ahorita que nunca llegó ya habían pasado más de media hora.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y entró una cabellera pelirroja. Era Ginny que venía detrás de Dean. Harry se hizo como el que no vio nada, pero aunque tenía la vista clavada sobre el pergamino, sentía claramente cada paso que daba, escuchaba cada palabra que susurraban, leía con la mente cada sonría que ella le daba, le dolía cada beso que él le daba, pero ni aún así volteó.

Un rato después supo que ellos dos habían terminado su sesión nocturna de caricias y cada uno se había ido a dormir, respiró con un poco de alivio pero con un mucho de tristeza y volvió su atención a la tarea que estaba realizando. En eso estaba cuando vio que Ron estaba sentado a su lado, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y con una interrogante en su cara. Algo se traía entre manos su amigo, pero quien sabe qué era. Ojala y no se hubiera dado cuenta de los ojos que le echó a Ginny cuando entró, porque si Ron se diera cuenta… mejor ni pensarlo.

— ¿Te has fijado que los dientes de Hermione son distintos?

La boca de Harry se abrió en distintas formas queriendo dejar escapar varios Oh, Ah, Uh, ¿Ahm? Pero de puro desconcierto. En serio que el calor y las clases habían atrofiado gravemente el cerebro de su amigo.

— Pues… Supongo que si. Son diferentes.

Ron lo observó con los ojos entornados. Sabía que Harry sólo le daba le avión, porque Harry sólo usaba el _pues_ cuando sólo quería pasar de largo con las conversaciones que no le interesaban o le desconcertaban.

— Es en verdad, Harry. Los dientes de Hermione ya no son tan notables como hace dos años, es como si los hubiera arreglado.

El ojiverde recordaba que su castaña amiga le había mencionado que sus padres durante el verano antes de iniciar el cuarto curso se los habían arreglado, pero de eso ya distaba mucho tiempo y era un tanto ilógico que ahora Ron lo sacara a relucir.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que Ron, desde el momento en que vio a Hermione subir al andén a su lado aquel verano, sólo con una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida supo que ella lucía diferente, sus dientes eran distintos. Sólo que a Ron le habían costado dos años más contárselo a su mejor amigo. Y también su cabello era diferente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de una chica?

Definitivamente Ron tenía una enfermedad porque no se le ocurría ninguna otra excusa para tan disparatadas preguntas. Nunca antes le había preguntado algo por el estilo, aunque si ya habían hablado de cosas acerca de ese tema.

— No lo sé. No lo había pensado — Mentira. Claro que lo había pensado y más de una vez- Creo que tiene que tener bonita mirada.

Ron lo meditó durante un momento. Su amigo tenía razón. La joven que a él le gustara debería de tener una linda mirada, pero esa ella ya la tenía y muy de sobra. Si Harry supiera la de veces que Ron, por estar mirando los ojos de Hermione, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

— Y una bonita inteligencia— Esta vez fue Ron el que habló. Y su respuesta sorprendió a Harry, porque él no se esperaba que esa persona especial para Ron debería de tener una bonita inteligencia. Eso sonaba un poco raro y un poco loco, porque la bonita inteligencia no existía.

— _Y bonitas pecas anaranjadas sobre las mejillas_ — Pensó Harry para sus adentros.

— Como la de Hermione.

— ¿Cómo la de Hermione qué? — Preguntó contrariado Harry.

— Como su inteligencia.

— Si. Supongo que si. Hermione es inteligente.

Harry vio como Hermione volteaba al escuchar su nombre, pero como todavía seguía enojada con Ron, prefirió ignorarlos y no acercarse a preguntar el porqué la habían mencionado. Aunque Ron ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que por allí pasaba, estaba de espaldas.

— Y bonita.

Si. Era seguro. Ron no sabía que Hermione había pasado por allí, que lo había visto e ignorado, que lo había escuchado susurrar su nombre y ella había hecho el amago de querer ir a verlos, pero que también era tan cabeza dura como él y tenía orgullo, que también lo había escuchado decir bonita pero estaba desconcertada porque no sabía si se refería a ella o a la tonta de su novia, aunque había fruncido el ceño y había sonreído. Si. De seguro tampoco sabía que Harry pensaba que su hermana también era bonita.

* * *

Ya sé que todavía no es Navidad pero como no voy a publicar nada por estos días, lo digo antes. ¡Feliz Navidad, Amores! Porque es lo que deseo, que se le pasen genial en compañía de toda su familia y que reciban mucho, mucho, mucho amor y felicidad.

Y bueno, si estan con ganas de leer y quieren ser buenas gentes conmigo las invito a que pasen por mi nuevo one shot, está en mi perfil, se llama "Arco Iris, De Verdad", es un Harry/Ginny, espero que pasen, lo lean y me dejen un review, aquí también, son gratis y alimentan el alma con las sonrisas :)

Atte.

Madame Delacour 23/12/09


	22. Perfecto

—**Perfecto—**

2 de septiembre.

¡Querido Ron!

No, no, no. _Querido_ no es la palabra que deba iniciar esta locura. Comenzaré de nuevo.

¡Hola, Ron!

Bueno, esta todavía podría ser mejor que la anterior. Pero creo que estoy gastando tiempo en pensar en algo que es relativamente inusual, que no me va a servir para esto que estoy haciendo, así que, mejor dejo el _Hola _y pasaré a lo que realmente me importa.

Realmente no sé si esto vale la pena, si la que está loca soy yo, o la loca es mi idea de formular esta carta, pero bueno, esto tampoco importa. Lo que quiero decirte es que eres mi mejor amigo. Si, créeme. Eres alguien realmente importante en mi vida, alguien con quien he compartido más de cinco años de vida, que me has llegado a conocer mejor que mis primos o mis tíos, para los cuales soy inexistente, pero para ti, creo yo, ser alguien que habita en tu vida, de una manera especial, así como mejor amiga. Pero la verdad es que, mi necio corazón alberga la esperanza, y más en estos días, de que eso pueda ser algo más fuerte, más unido, más tierno. Bueno, el hecho de que sea tu mejor amiga no quiere decir que no sea bonito serlo, ni especial, al contrario, es lo mejor que tengo, ser tu mejor amiga y claro, la de Harry, pero lo que más anhelo es que me correspondieras en esto raro, único, que empiezo a sentir, o quizá desde hace más de dos años lo he sentido pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta, no soy muy buena en las cuestiones del amor.

¿Amor? ¿Amor? No, no quise decir eso. Bueno, si. Si lo quise decir, sólo que me da miedo. Miedo porque es un vocablo que implica muchas, una palabra muy grande que no puedo describir como describiría la rebelión de los duendes, allá por aquel año, ¿te acuerdas que te lo expliqué en nuestro cuarto curso?

Resoplo constantemente, me sudan las manos y ni siquiera te tengo frente a mí. Es raro. Porque se supone que me pongo nerviosa cuando hay exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando Harry corre peligro jugando Quidditch, cuando _tú_ lo corres, cuando estás frente a mí. Y ahora, ilógicamente, no te tengo rondando por estos alrededores, por eso es tonto que me ponga nerviosa. Verás, mi justificación a que me ponga paranoica es que, con sólo recordar la sonrisa, _tu sonrisa, _ese gesto tan especial, el ver como alargas un poquito más tus preciosos labios, enseñando tus dientes, hace que me ponga a brincar como loca, en mi imaginación. Es tu sonrisa algo así como un suspiro de verano, como brisas de otoño, que ya se acercan y las siento sobre mi piel, ensoñaciones mías que me derriten porque ver sonrisas en ti, es como ver estrellas en el cielo. Las adoro.

No encuentro palabras para describir como eres. ¿Inteligente, guapo, sociable? ¿Perfecto?

No. Perfecto no eres. No realmente. Porque eres inseguro, cabezota, altanero cuando te lo propones, me hieres y me haces llorar, me elevas y me dejas caer, tan suelto de la vida y responsabilidades que eres capaz de saltar por la torre de Astronomía, sólo por sentir como el aire te despeina, se que eso te encanta y que eres capaz de hacerlo, comes como desesperado, no tienes modales y…

Me encantan tus sonrisas, tus miradas, tus anhelos, la forma en que haces para conseguirlos, tus caídas, tropiezos, la forma en que frunces el seño cada vez que te topas a Malfoy, ver como repeles a Snape, te ves adorable comiendo chocolate. Eres… eres… mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi confidente, la persona que me mira raro en la vida cada vez que me pongo a llorar, el primero con el que quiero estar cuando la tristeza ronda mi vida, el que me ha abrazado sólo seis veces en la vida, y cuatro fueron en mi cumpleaños. Eres tan alto que ni porque me pusiera una zapatilla con tacón de diez centímetros te alcanzaría, eres noble y sencillo, humilde y emprendedor, tan buen amigo como un soplo de paz, eres adorable, me dan ganas de correr, tomarte de la mano, girar contigo y abrazarte, besarte y dormirme sobre tu pecho, eres tan único y especial.

Y definitivamente perfecto no eres. No. Porque esa es la única forma de creérmelo, porque para mi si lo eres, perfecto a tu manera.

De seguro has de llegar a pensar que soy una demente por andar sintiendo esto, por andar pensándolo. Pero tampoco creo que esta carta alguna vez la llegues a leer, porque sencillamente no existe. La creé dentro de mi mente, en una hora de suplicio, cuando mi corazón gritaba porque escribiera todo lo que siento, con la intención de dártela pero soy tan cobarde que ésta carta que habita mi mente nunca llegará hablar en un trozo de pergamino, ninguna pluma trazará la palabra perfecto refiriéndome a ti. Rotundamente nunca.

Sólo yo he de saber que eres perfecto a tu manera, con mil defectos y con esa sonrisa que me enamoró.

Te quiero.

Hermione

* * *

N/A ¿Loca, rara, anormal? Lo que quieran, pero háganlo saber en un review, que últimamente me han escaseado, la verdad ya hasta me he puesto a pensar que quizá la economía también bajó por aquí, y los reviews escasean porque están muy caros, pero hasta donde yo sé son gratis, no cuesta nada escribirlos y regalan sonrisas.

Bueno, lo que sea que regalen es felicidad. Y bueno, el fic, más bien la carta, la escribí hace muuuuuuucho tiempo, cuando alguien me hacía voolar, pero ahora es pasado, sólo espero que les guste porque esa es mi forma de ver a Ron xD

**Atte.**

**Madame Delacour** 24/01/10


	23. Lecciones de la vida Parte I

**Para Krisy Weasley.**

* * *

Es hora que al soberbio de Ronald Weasley alguien le de una lección. Una que recuerde hasta el último hálito de su vida, ahonde, escave, eche raíces en su memoria y sobretodo que lo haga aprender que con ella y sus libros no se meten, y muchos menos uno de sus mejores amigos y sólo por ser eso crea tener el derecho de entrometerse en su vida. Ya verá ese pedazo de insensible, tendrá algo que recordar por parte de ella, eso seguro.

**&.**

La hora de la comida se había llegado como un suspiro, entre clase y clase, el tiempo se había vuelto disoluto y ahora ya se encontraban comiendo Harry, Ron y Hermione en el Gran Comedor. Eran esos días en los que ni una brisa de viento soplaba y el calor se acumulaba entre cada rincón del castillo haciendo bochornoso cada andar. Todos querían correr, salir al aire libre de los prados y refrescarse, aunque sea un poco.

Ginny se acercó a los jóvenes, los saludó y se sentó al lado de Hermione quedando frente a Harry. Él, por ciertas circunstancias que sus amigos no conocían y ni siquiera lograban imaginarse, evitaba la mirada de la pelirroja y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron al momento de saludarlo, se volvió una granada coloreando sus mejillas de un chistoso color escarlata que a Ginny le pareció adorable, aunque no dijo nada para no hacerle más bochornoso el instante.

La hermana de Ron comenzó a comer y a platicar con los dos hombres, Harry sólo atinaba a mover la cabeza en asentimiento o negación y unos&._ ujum_ fue lo único que atinó a sonsacarle, en cambio Ron charlaba amenamente sobre los partidos de Quidditch que se avecinaban. Mientras tanto, Hermione sostenía entre sus manos un libro, y desde hace rato había botado la cuchara de la sopa para adentrase en su lectura que por lo visto era más interesante que ver a Harry a punto de explotar, escuchar movimientos sobre escoba y Ron comiendo como desquiciado.

_¡Que novedad!_ Pensó con sorna el pelirrojo, porque como siempre, cuando se trataba de ella tenía un ojo al gato y otro al garabato. No descuidaba la plática con su hermana que estaba bastante interesante, según él, pero tampoco desatendía la manía de su amiga.

Aguantó un buen rato escuchando a su hermana y viendo disimuladamente a Hermione, los demás alumnos estaban desocupando poco a poco los comedores y Harry misteriosamente se había escabullido con la excusa de tarea de Snape, aunque ciertamente y por milagro la última clase no había dejado nada, y Ron para hacer tiempo se volvió a servir otra buena porción de tarta de melaza, pero en cierto minuto que ya no pudo soportar a su amiga castaña viéndola sólo leer sin hablar, ni pestañear, casi sin respirar, explotó .

— Ya. Basta. Para de leer. ¿Acaso es lo único que sabes hacer? — Había que comprenderlo. Pobre Ron, la paciencia no era su mejor cualidad, después de la sensibilidad era lo que más necesitaba trabajar. Y ver a Hermione sólo correteando letra tras letra entre puro papel era desquiciante para sus nervios. Así que con una mano le arrancó el libro de su regazo y lo estampó contra la silla que tenía su lado.

Ginny sólo resoplo. Esto era de todos los días y hoy se le hizo extraño que los dos estuvieran muy calladitos sin tratar de sacarse los ojos y matarse en el intento. Su hermano estaba colorado y a su amiga poco le faltaba para sacar humo por las orejas.

—Eres un idiota. Todo lo arruinas. ¡Porqué rayos tenías que quitarme mi libro! En nada te perjudicaba el que estuviera leyendo.

La castaña se levantó de la banca en la que estaba sentada y colocó sus dos manos sobre la mesa, acercándose a Ron y encarándolo. Lo tenía frente a ella y Ron no se quedaba atrás. También se levantó de su lugar y colocó sus manos en la mesa, quedando a la misma altura de Hermione con sus cabezas muy juntas.

Ginny se aguantó una carcajada. Era demasiado bueno ver a ese par matándose con la mirada. Por mala suerte no estaba Harry cerca de allí, si no apostaría con él, haber cual de los dos sacaba humo primero, porque el color granate les inundaba hasta el dedo meñique del pie. Y ya varias miradas de profesores y alumnos los habían interceptado, al ver de quienes se trataban los habían vuelto a ignorar, eso ya era típico en ellos y no los impresionaban.

—No. Yo no arruino nada. Tú eres una aguafiestas que no puedes sobrevivir cinco segundos sin tener un libro en tus manos. ¡Sabelotodo!

Eso era suficiente. En definitiva la que iba a explotar era Hermione y lo haría en cinco, cuatro, tres…

—Pedazo de insensible. Tú, —lo apuntaba con el dedo de forma acusadora— te llamas mi amigo y no lo eres, sólo lastimas a la gente, ves sus defectos y no reparas en los tuyos. Yo seré una sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca, como quieras llamarme, pero no ingiero mis alimentos como si fuera un troglodita recién sacado de una huelga de hambre, barriendo con todo a tu paso.

Bueno, esto era un poco nuevo, y volvieron a captar las miradas de los pocos que quedaban presentes, porque si se peleaban pero nunca se habían dicho sus cosas como se las decían en ese instante, tampoco estaban tan juntos, que más que enojados pareciera que se fueran a dar un beso. Y Ginny sospechaba que no es que Ron estuviera histérico ni mucho menos paranoico, lo que en verdad lo mosqueaba era que Hermione estuviera tan campante de la vida, a su lado, durante mucho tiempo y sin lograr captar aunque sea una mirada de ella. Necesitaba de su atención.

—¡Ah! Entonces ya no niegas tu naturaleza. ¡Sabelotodo!

_Enervante._

—¡Troglodita!

_Desquiciante_

—¡Rata de biblioteca!

_La pura histeria_.

—¡Animal!

_Esto va más allá de los límites de te jodo más que una piedrita en el zapato._

—¡Cerebrito insufrible!

_Me las vas a pagar, maldito inhumano._

—Te vas a acordar de mí. Lo juro.

Lo miró burlonamente, tomó su mochila y salió del Gran Comedor con la seguridad que Ronald le intentó quitar pero que sólo acrecentó.

**&.**

Removió su mochila en busca del informe de Transformaciones que dejó Mcgonagall, que él juraba haber metido la noche anterior y que ahora no encontraba. Le dijo a Harry que iba a regresar al cuarto para ver si no lo había dejado allí y salió disparado del aula.

Entró en la sala común, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la recámara penetrando en ella. Abajo Hermione sostenía entre sus manos un pergamino y sonreía maliciosamente.

_Te dije que me la ibas a pagar. _Pensó.

Después de haber revuelto medio mundo dentro del cuarto, bajó desesperado hacia la sala común, y allí se encontró con su amiga.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pareces muy agitado. ¿Se te perdió algo? — Se burló —Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a buscar.

Aunque Ron no era muy observador, se pudo dar cuenta de que Hermione tenía un toque distinto en sus ojos. No era su mirada seria de todos los días, sino la divertida que tenía cada que rompían las reglas.

—No. Si. No. No sé… — Ahora buscaba entre los cojines de los sillones, su amiga se levantó para abrirle paso — ¿No has visto mi informe de Transformaciones?

La castaña daba vueltas sobre una silla. Pobre Ron. Cuanto estaba sufriendo por no encontrar su amado pedazo de papel. ¡Ah! ¡Cuánto lo sentía!

— ¿Acaso era ese pedazo de pergamino arrugado, —¿arrugado?¿cuándo?— manchado,—¿queeeeé? Si él no acostumbraba a ensuciar sus tareas— roto de una esquina, — Hermione se estaba pasando de lista— con tu enorme letra fea y desordenada, — eso si ya era pasarse de la raya, ¡quién se creía que era ésta mocosa para ofender su trabajo en el que tanto se había esmerado— con mordidas de ratón en la esquina? ¿Era ese? Si. Ahora que lo recuerdo si era ese. Pero ¿qué crees? No lo he visto. Disculpa.

Se sentó sobre la silla que anteriormente le había estado dando vueltas, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, posó sus dos manos sobre sus rodillas y sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Estaba Hermione jugando con él? Porque si era así, él no tenía tiempo para tonterías, y aunque le encantaría retarla y hacerla enojar, no era la hora precisa para hacerlo. Se encaminó hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda y cuando lo iba a abrir, su amiga lo llamó.

—Sabes, creo que si lo vi.

— ¿En serio? ¿Dónde? — A Ron se le iluminó el rostro.

—En la biblioteca entre la pila de libros que usaste para hacerlo. Ayer allí lo dejaste, como eres tan despistado que ni cuenta te diste.

Ron se estaba volviendo un poco más rojo de lo que era necesario, y con unas tremendas ganas de mandar todo al quinto infierno y contestarle a la muy desgraciada, se tuvo que contener.

—Gracias— Le dijo entre dientes.

—Oye, Ron.

— ¿Qué? — Le contestó de malos modos.

— ¿Ya te enojaste? Mmm. Bueno, de todas formas te digo. Yo que tú me daba prisa, porque… —Le apuntó hacia el reloj que estaba colocado frente a ellos.

— ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! McGonagall ya debe de tener quince minutos en el aula y yo aquí.

Salió corriendo y azotando el pobre retrato. Hermione salió tras él para ver como doblada en la esquina del pasillo y se perdía.

— ¿Crees que lo encuentre?

—No. No lo creo, estoy segura, porque yo lo tengo. — Le enseñó el pergamino a la Dama Gorda y por fin pudo romper a reír.

* * *

OMG! Cuantisisisisisimo tiempo sin publicar nada aquí y de HP tampoc publicaba nada, tenía abandonado todo esto, pero ya volví. Les digo que esto es una primer parte, falta la segunda, que la publicaré por estos días, ya está lista pero quiero darle espacio a esta.

Y como dice al principio de la viñeta, va para Krisy, porque el lunes se volvió una señorita, cumplió 15 añitos, porque la quiero mucho y porque se lo merece. Amore, sé que nada que ver con el fic del año pasado pero es con mucho cariño, espero te guste y lo disfrutes.

Otra cosa, aquí Hermione está un poco OOC, perdonenmela, porque era necesario, espero sea creíble. Y sólo me resta decir que ojalá no se hayan olvidado de mi y regresen a leer, yo ya volví, no estaba muerta andaba de parranda hahaha xD

**Madame Delacour 26/05/10**


	24. Lecciones de la vida Parte II

******&.**

Madame Pince ese día no se encontraba de muy buen humor y al verlo entrar como caballo desbocado, agregó un motivo más a su lista de porqué los Weasley son los peores pillos de Hogwarts, claro, a excepción de Percy. Ron se fue directo a la mesa que ayer había ocupado, pero para su mala fortuna no estaba ningún libro ni mucho menos un pergamino, la mesa brillaba de limpia, sin ningún rastro de delicuencia contra el sagrado templo que era la biblioteca. Buscó y buscó y nada encontró. Le preguntó a la señora encargada y ésta con el genio entre ceja y ceja le dijo que no, que allí no guardaban trabajos olvidados y que mejor se largara. Al pelirrojo no le quedó de otra más que aceptar y salir del lugar sin ninguna esperanza de recuperar su trabajo y consiente de que ésto le afectaría en las calificaciones finales.

Afuera lo esperaba Hermione recargada contra un muro. Llevaba su mochila colgando de un hombre y la misma sonrisa burlona que le vio en la sala común bailaba sobre su rostro. Eso lo enfadó. ¿De qué se reía la muy descarada? ¿Qué no veía su desgracia? Pero que va, ella, la número uno de Hogwarts, la más brillante, la que sobresalía casi por encima de los profesores, no le debía interesar los males que le acongojaban, y se decía su amiga. ¡Qué amiga!

-¿Lo encontraste?

Él pasó a su lado, mirándola con coraje y siguió andando.

No hizo caso de la burla de sus movimientos. Estaba indignado, porque ahora que se decidía a realizar su tarea con anticipación, si a eso se le puede llamar hacerla dos días antes de entregarla y la noche anterior estar como loco, que le ponía empeño y esmero se le perdía el maldito pergamino. En definitiva su suerte se había ido a la bailar la conga al infierno y por lo visto no pensaba regresar en algunos días. Merlín estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando de Hermione y lo había descuidado a él. O sería que era viernes trece. No, era jueves y veinte, no, eso no era la causa de su mala fortuna.

—No te preocupes — Ron sintió la presencia de la castaña a su lado. Por lo visto, tenía planeado topársela en todas las esquinas del castillo. Que se comprara una vida y lo dejara machacar al engredo de tan mala jugada, aunque no supiera quien era— Ya aparecerá.

El pelirrojo apresuró su andar, no le gustaba traerla al lado. No sabía el porqué, pero sentía pesada la presencia de su amiga, quería evitarla, le daba coraje verla con esa mueca de burla, intento de sonrisa agradable que lo hiciera sentir un poco mejor, hipócritamente.

— ¿No tienes cosas que hacer?—

—Si— Se lo dijo en un susurro muy cerca de su oreja. Eso lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

—Pues vete a realizarlas.

—Muy bien. Ven conmigo. — Lo tomó de la mano desprevenidamente. Ron en un principio la siguió, pero cuando doblaban en la esquina que conducía hacia las escaleras, disminuyó su paso haciendo que Hermione se detuviera.

—No. No quiero ir a ningún lugar ahora. A parte, tengo que ir a clase.

La joven sostuvo su dedo frente a él y lo agitó haciendo una negación, mientras con la otra lo volvía tomar de su brazo y emprendían de nuevo la caminata hacia abajo.

—McGonagall hace rato que terminó su clase y ahora tenemos una hora libre, así que no te queda más que acompañarme. — Él seguía negándose a ir con ella a donde quería, así que Hermione tuvo que emplear el juego que tenía pensado llevar a cabo si Ron no la seguía.—Te conviene—Se acercó más de lo usual, muy cerca de su oreja, lo tomó suavemente de su mano derecha, apenas un roce, y eso hizo que él se estremeciera. Había algo de emocionante en seguirle el juego a su amiga, quizá ya había perdido una calificación, pero las consecuencias de esto podían sorprenderlo gratamente— Yo te puedo ayudar.

— ¿Se puede saber que rayos hacemos aquí?

El sol se había ocultado tras unas nubes grisáceas que surcaban el cielo como veleros a la deriva y una brisa silvestre soplaba abiertamente en el campo de Quidditch. Al fondo se observaba el castillo, de seguro que Harry andaba como loco buscándolos. O como paranoico escondiéndose de la mirada inquisitiva de Ginny que desde hace algunas semanas lo intimidaba más que de costumbre, y que por supuesto ella todavía no sabía la razón. Pero ese era otro cuento, después le sonsacaría la verdad a su amigo, porque la pelirroja era una tumba, ahorita se iba a divertir un poco admirando el cielo, contando los minutos sagrados que aguantaría la paciencia de Ron, coloreando las mejillas de su amigo, haciéndolo cabrear, dar vueltas como loco por todo el lugar y por fin, si se decidía, le diría la verdad.

—Busca bien aquí, entre cada grada, en los vestidores, en cada poro de césped, quizá allí encuentres una pista que te lleve a tu trabajo.

_Primera lección que ella tendría que aprender. Ron ya sabía que estaban jugando._

—Muy bien. Sostenme la mochila. —Se la tendió a Hermione y se dirigió hacia las gradas. La castaña mientras tanto permanecía con su mochila de ella en su espalda y con la de Ron entre sus manos, parada a la mitad del campo de Quidditch, debajo de los aros. Observando con suma atención cada movimiento de su amigo.

Él iba con paso lento, a veces seguro, a veces indeciso. Se paseó con toda la calma que tenía y que en ese rato era más de lo que Hermione requería para que su jueguito funcionara. Anduvo dando vueltas por todo el campo por un buen rato, la castaña ya se había hartado y estaba sentada sobre el pasto, mirando hacia el cielo, poniéndole nombre a las figuras de las nubes.

Y para cuando volvió a enfocar sus orbes almendrados en él, ya estaba sentado sobre las gradas, con las manos sobre sus piernas, con la espalda un poco inclinada y con su cínica sonrisa que solía poner cuando ganaba algo. Hermione dio un respingo al verlo tan sereno, sin ninguna mueca de descompostura que expresara su enfado, que ya debería tener.

Esa mirada. Ese mar azul que la inundaba, que le esfumaba las ideas, le licuaba las piernas, un cielo lleno de estrellas en el día, con brillo y chispas, y aún con cinismo que lo hacían lucir más juguetón de lo usual.

_Segunda lección. Ron se divertida jugando _su_ juego… _

_Y recordatorio. El cielo de su mirada era más hechizante que su inteligencia, y contra eso no ganaba._

—¿Qué haces?— Le gritó ella desde donde se encontraba.

No le contestó. Permaneció observándola por unos segundos antes de bajarse e ir a su lado para sentarse y hacerle compañía.

—Observarte.

Su estómago de ella dio un vuelco y sintió el corazón en la garganta, a punto de escupirlo. Maldito Ronald. El muy estúpido era un bruto, un inseguro que no sabía que con una sola de esas miradas que en ese momento le regalaba no eran nervios lo único que causaba en ella.

—Los dos sabemos que el pergamino no está aquí. Entonces— se recorrió para quedar más cerca de ella — dime porqué estamos aquí. ¿Qué juego es este?

_Primera lección que él aprendió. Hermione nunca se deja ganar._

Lo ignoró. No hizo caso de la mirada escrutadora que tenía sobre ella. O si lo hizo, ella intensificó sus defensas.

—Ninguno. Esto — El escarlata inundaba sus mejillas, las coloreaba como jitomate y parecía adorable. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué estaba haciendo! Lo que iba a hacer no estaba dentro del contexto de hacerlo aprender, pero él, con sus ojos azules, su cinismo y su insensibilidad eran como imán que la atraían y hacía que se volviera desinhiba y más rebelde. A lo mejor lo iba a lamentar, pero iba a hacer eso que quería hacer— Esto que estamos haciendo…—Lo haló de la corbata hasta rozar su nariz con la suya. — No es ningún juego.

Ron cerró los ojos. Por fin, lo que había soñado desde el baile navideño de cuarto año, se volvería realidad. Tendría que serlo. Era realidad. Su aliento estaba sobre su faz y las manos de él retenían su espalda, empujándola para que lo hiciera, para que anulara la distancia. Y cuando sintió algo sobre sus labios no fue suavidad ni nada de sabor a canela, lo que juraba que sabían los labios de Hermione, sino algo rugoso.

_Segunda lección. Ella era más impredecible que cualquier tormenta en mayo._

La unión que los conectaba se agrandó y sólo quedó un trozo de papel en su regazo y Hermione yéndose para el castillo.

—Tres cosas — Fue lo que le dijo cuando la distancia que había era segura para volver a hablar son correr riesgo de infartos o desmayos— Primera. Tu trabajo sí estaba aquí—Le señalo el pergamino que sostenía, Ron lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que desde un principio Hermione lo tuvo todo fríamente calculado — Segunda. Esto no era un juego sino una lección. Y tercera, te dije que te ibas a acordar de mí.

_Lección que tendrían que aprender los dos. Todo mundo sabía, excepto ellos, que eran un par de payasos. Y que tormenta o fuego, los dos estaban completamente locos y que toda esta sarta de tonterías eran sólo para llamar la atención el uno del otro y gritar sin decirse palabras que los locos como ellos hacían un buen dúo._

* * *

Ya, ya, ya. OK. Aquí esta la segunda parte de la otra viñeta. Ya vi que si gustó y eso me puso super happy. Muchas gracias, amores! Si, porque cuando llego de la escuela, prendo la compu y me encuentro aunque sea con un review pequeñito que me dice "continúa, me gustan tus viñetas", me hacen el día y me sacan las sonrisas, por eso pido que me sigan regalándo reviews, son bien lindos. Y kRiss, esto sigue siendo tuyoo.

Oigan, una cosa bien loca, tengo una nueva historia de sakurita, se llama Cosmos In Technicolor, si quieren a pasar a leerla, las invito. Y también tengo twitter, follow me; twitter(punto)com/kanelitalolnluv

**Madame Delacour 30/05/10**


	25. De Cómo Cenicienta Se Quedó A La Mitad

—**De Cómo Cenicienta Se Quedó A La Mitad Del Camino–**

No se trataba sobre cuentos de hadas con finales rosados de "y vivieron felices por siempre", de los que les contaba su abuela por las tardes, después de hacer la tarea, cuando era niña y que no era posible que pasaran en la vida real. No. No era cuestión de dejar de creer en sus sueños de Cenicientas y Bellas Durmientes rescatadas por el Príncipe Azul. O tampoco sobre como imaginaba, sería conocerlo. O de cómo quería que sucediera todo eso que desde pequeña le inculcaron con tanta devoción, como a toda buena niña le dicen. _Conocer a su príncipe azul. El primer beso. El primer amor._

Todo eso era de ensueño. Y ella quería vivirlo. Creía que lo viviría, tarde o temprano, sus ojos verían convertidos en realidad sus sueños que soñaba con anhelo todas las noches. Y si, sabía, que la realidad de la vida era dura y que quizá lo que quería no se cumpliría al pie de la letra, que algún inconveniente resultaría de toda la experiencia, pero que al fin y al cabo, lo que más deseaba se volvería realidad y esa realidad sería de fantasía.

La cuestión era que, la realidad no podía ser fantasía. No, no había cavidad para semejante cosa de antología, porque en la realidad las cosas sucedían como tenían que suceder. En los cuentos, había madrastras malvadas que envenenaban manzanas, hermanastras más feas que las brujas con verrugas y con más maldad que nadie, y los caminos hacia el castillo, aunque fuesen andados en carruajes tirados por corcel, estaban plagados de cardos y espinos, que picaban y manchaban, hacían sangrar. Ningún cuento de niñas bien portadas decía esas cosas, porque no podían desilusionarlas. Lo bueno sería que mejor lo hicieran. Así, ya todas cuando crecieran supieran a lo que se atienen al querer un príncipe encantador.

Porque en algunos, pocos —muy pocos— _(sólo el suyo), _el dichoso Príncipe Azul se negaba a serlo, aunque desde siempre ese era su papel, no importaba que desde un principio, antes de que ella supiera quien era, ya lo hubiera elegido como _su príncipe _y el condenado príncipe se negaba a serlo. Porque era necio, más terco que una mula, más cabezota y pedazo de alcornoque que cualquiera de los cabezotas y pedazos de alcornoques que existiesen sobre la faz de la tierra, sin ofender.

¿Y qué jodido Príncipe Azul se negaba a interpretar el papel que le correspondía? Sólo ese que tenía sentado a su lado, con cara de pocos amigos, frunciendo la boca, rezongando por lo bajo, como si estuviera orando, llevando los insultos de lo más mínimo a lo exasperante, con ganas de meterle un calcetín en esa gran bocota para ver si así ya se callaba.

Bueno, su príncipe elegido no tenía mucho de eso. No llevaba armadura ni iba sobre un caballa blanco, ni mucho menos ahora tenía algo de encantador, pero sí algo de azul. Un azul que no era el nombre pero sí las puertas de su alma, porque eran dos y brillaban con tanto fulgor, aún más con ese coraje que llevaba encima y que lo hacía parecer más chistoso de lo que se veía, y que esos ojos que contenían su azul eran suyos, suyos y de nadie más.

Ya estaba. Había conocido al mentado hombre que la encandilaría con una sola de sus miradas, con una palabra, con un gesto, con lo que él quisiera. También se podría decir que las mariposas que revoloteaban allá bajo, en su estómago, con una velocidad espeluznante y que en ocasiones lo sentía desaparecer por lo esquizofrénicas que eran, y que el latido del corazón se le disparaba hacia el infinito y más allá y que sentía como si un rayo pasara cerca de ella y la hiciera ver miles de estrellas que brillaban y brillaban y no dejaban de hacerlo, era lo más parecido al amor, entonces ella ya había completado los dos primeras fases de intento de cuento de Cenicientas muy azuladas y de Bellas Durmientes muy rosadas. Sólo le faltaba el primer beso.

Pero de pronto, Hermione se encontró a si misma abrazando a alguien muy, muy alto para ser lo que ella creía abrazar, con las manos de ese alguien sobre su cintura, reteniéndola y con los labios de otro príncipe estampados sobre los de ella, con un sabor a cerveza de mantequilla y pastel de frambuesa, un sabor que no era el correcto, porque su príncipe correcto no era el que ella besaba ni el que quería besar.

Entonces, la realidad la golpeó de golpe y se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que quería, y le dieron ganas de llorar, porque el cuento de hadas se había quedado a la mitad del camino y no se podía remediar, porque ya estaba jodido, muy jodido.

Su primer beso no había sido con Ron. Como ella deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo sino con Viktor Krum. Y vale, tendría que admitirlo. No besaba tan mal, al contrario, en un momento se llegó a emocionar un poquito, porque el chico sabía lo que hacía y como convencerla, pero no eran los labios suaves, con sabor a menta y chocolate que ella pensaba tendrían los del pelirrojo.

Viktor la miraba, expectante. Y las ganas de llorar volvieron, porque no era el príncipe indicado, el que ella quería, el que tenía enfrente era el de alguien más, no el de ella. Pero no pudo decir ni hacer nada, excepto regresar al castillo junto a él, despedirse y marcharse a su habitación, para poder maldecir lo que se le antojara.

De todas formas, el primer beso no quitaba al primer amor. Porque Ron era su primer amor y el único que tendría. Eso, Viktor no podría robárselo, nunca.

* * *

Hallo, people! Yes, I'm back, again. Porque ya era justo y necesario xD, me escuché como los padrecitos dicen en misa xD, well, eso no importa, esta viñeta me vino por estos días a la mente y hoy me puse teclearla, no podía parar, aunque me dan ganas de ahorcar a Krum por haberle robado ese beso a Ron, porque ese beso era de él y me dolió que su primer beso de Hermione no hubiese sido con el indicado sino con otro xD, but, su historia no podía ser perfecta, porque en todos lados hay bueno y malo. Okay, ya no me extiendo tanto, sólo que dejen reviews, comenten, díganme que les gusta y qué no, alguna viñeta, momento que quieran que escriba, ustedes digan, yo lo hago, tomo opiniiones en cuenta, eso es lo más importante, que opinen.

Follow me (haciéndome publicidad, cof cof!); twitter(punto)com/KanelitalOlnluv.

Y, para las que les gusta Gossip Girl, pásense por mi perfil, tengo un nuevo fic de Blair y Chuck, espero pasen y comenten, ya ya, ya me voy, ya las harté ¿verdad?

Atte.

**MadameeDelacOur 29/08/10**


	26. Porqué El Príncipe Dejó De Serlo

**—Porqué El Príncipe Dejó De Serlo—**

O quizá nunca lo fue. Porque a Ron no se le daba muy bien eso de ir rescatando princesas y dejándose besar por ellas para que A-z-u-l fuera su tercer nombre.

Y no era muy de hombres ir pregonando por allí que le gustaba los cuentos muggles de hadas, aunque también su mamá a Ginny le llenó la cabeza desde niña con esas cursilerías baratas, que despertaban las bajas pasiones de las que leían Corazón de Bruja, que eran muchas, por cierto.

Pero, siendo sinceros, él, cuando era niño y su mamá con Ginny en su regazo comenzaba a relatar cómo un tal Príncipe Azul —como si existiera tal tarugada—, y para nombrecito que se cargaba, rescataba a una vieja que dizque se llamaba Aurora de un profundo sueño, con un beso, "Ahw", suspiraba su hermana y él con la mano hacía una seña restándole importancia al asunto, cuando en realidad, muy en su interior, en las profundidades de su alma, le gustaría ser ese dichoso príncipe para alguien.

Deseo que formaba parte de su pasado oscuro y del cual no se enorgullecía. Sólo le gustaría ser tal cosa extraña y rosada, porque sería lindo significar tanto para alguna persona, aunque fuese niña y las niñas en aquella época no le gustaban tanto, sería precioso, aunque lo negase, tener tanta magia dentro y sacarla al exterior y hacer feliz a dicha niña, sería hermoso darle su primer beso a una niña especial, que él realmente quisiera.

Y si fue un príncipe, aunque Ron no lo supiera. El corazón de Hermione, cuando lo vio aquel treinta y uno de octubre de cuando iban en primer año, tan lejano como sonaba, y reconoció por primera vez al ser humano con imperfecciones que era, pero que vivía el significado de la amistad en su alma y no era más aquel niño tonto y engreído, saltó con goce y desde allí ese corazón fue creciendo tanto por él, que ya no le cabía en el pecho a su dueña.

La castaña lo quería tal cual era, con sus pecas y traspiés, con sus discusiones sin sentido y sus ironías, con todas y cada una de las partes que lo hacían Ron. Lo quería por ser él y quería que fuera su príncipe.

Pero el cuento no resultó perfecto, se descompuso y no tuvo su final de _comieron perdices siendo felices. _Todavía al pelirrojo le rezumbaba en su cabeza las palabras de Ginny gritándole que era el único sin haber besado a nadie. Eso significaba que hasta Hermione ya lo había hecho. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. La niña a la cual quería y que con la cual deseaba fuera su primer beso.

Maldito Vicky. Él fue el dichoso príncipe encantador de su amiga, el que le robó su lugar y tomó ventaja de las situaciones.

Allí la historia cambió.

Dejó de ser el príncipe que Hermione soñaba y se convirtió en sapo anfibio con la lengua enredada como larva con la de Lavender.

Besos primeros de sapos que se creían azules con brujas rubias y huecas. Príncipes azules que resultaron más falsos que el champú que usaba Snape. Cuentos estúpidos que los arruinaron a los dos.

* * *

Well, aquí están ya las dos partes de la historia, según mi punto de vista, del primer beso de cada uno :( Que no fue con la persona indicada, duh.

Todo lo lindo y hermoso y horroroso o lo que se les antoje decirme, en el botoncito, gracias :)

Follow me: twitter(punto)com/KanelitalOlnluv.

Oh, Oh, se me olvidaba, tengo un drabble de Gossip Girl, please, pásense por allí.

**Madame Delacour 17/09/10**


	27. El Primer Invierno

—**El Primer Invierno—**

Ron se aburría mortalmente esa tarde. Harry estaba fuera montando guardia mientras Hermione, como era costumbre desde que él había regresado, se perdió por allí tras unos arbustos llevándose sus libros y quien sabe qué chunches más.

Así que al pelirrojo sólo le quedaba dar vueltas por la tienda con una pelota pasándosela de una mano a la otra. Estuvo un buen rato haciéndolo, pero el tedio se expandía sobre sus venas a pasos agigantados. Pronto tuvo que optar por dejar botada la pelota en una esquina. Caminó unos pasos más y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de las literas. Arriba, en la cama de Hermione estaba el radio que tanta atención le prestaba el pelirrojo. Antes de la comida allí lo había dejado y ya no se acordaba de donde lo había puesto. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se subió y lo cogió para seguir tratando de encontrar alguna estación de radio. Quizá montado allí arriba sí tenía suerte.

Estuvo manipulando la antena un buen rato, tanto que ya ni se acordaba de que minutos antes el fastidio lo asfixiaba. Y tuvo suerte. Sólo unas voces distorsionadas. Lejanas como eco y que no se distinguía lo que decían, pero eran voces. Y tenía tanto tiempo sin escuchar otras, a parte de la suya y la de sus dos amigos, que fue agradable saber que existían más allá, fuera de los límites de los hechizos protectores y de la tienda de campaña. El gusto le duró poco, así como logró sintonizar la estación, rápido perdió la señal y lleno de coraje y frustración lanzó el aparato lejos.

Se tendió sobre la cama de Hermione con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido, y al momento de que su cabeza se recargó en la almohada, algo la pinchó. Ron se sentó y se sobó donde había sentido el picotazo.

Metió su mano derecha debajo de la almohada. Había algo allí y que estaba tan bien hecho bola, que él no se dio cuenta de su presencia al momento de acostarse. Tanteó por unos segundos y por fin pudo dar con lo que lo había molestado.

—¡Ajá! Aquí estas—. Exclamó Ron en el momento en que Harry entró. Su amigo le echó un vistazo sobre el hombro y fue a dejar las bayas que Hermione le había dado. Mientras permanecía fuera de la tienda, la joven se limitaba a recoger frutos silvestres para comer o bien a naufragar entre las páginas de los libros releídos más de una docena de veces, a ver qué secretos lograba descifrar y que antes había pasado por alto.

Ron sostenía en sus manos unos ganchos de costura. Las puntas habían sido los que le habían picado la cabeza. Y también observaba con curiosidad la bola de estambre naranja en la que estaban ensartados los ganchos, junto con un guante negro lleno de orificios y con un hoyo en la punta del dedo meñique. Ese guante era la pareja del otro guante negro que había perdido el verano pasado, antes de huir de la madriguera. Ahora sabía que realmente nunca lo extravió. La castaña se lo había robado.

Ron volvió a meter la mano debajo de la almohada y sacó otra cosa que antes no había sentido. Era un par de guantes tejidos del mismo color de la bola de estambre. Color naranja. Los observó bien y llegó a la conclusión de que aunque no estaban muy bien tejidos, eran preciosos. Por instinto se los llevó a la nariz para olerlos.

Lilas. A eso olían los guantes. Y el cabello de Hermione. Algo le decía a Ron que esos guantes llevaban durmiendo con ella mucho tiempo.

—Veo que ya los encontraste.

Harry, sentado en una silla, comía las almendras que Hermione había recolectado y observaba a su amigo sostener los guantes muy cerca de su nariz. El que el pelinegro lo haya encontrado en esa situación, hizo que la cara de Ron hirviera con un color muy parecido al granate.

—Eso era lo que hacía Hermione las tardes en que la perdíamos de vista. Tejía guantes. Y sólo para ti, ¿eh?—. Le dijo enarcando una ceja y sonriéndole con la misma sonrisa que George le dirigía a Fred cuando se le ocurría alguna broma.

Ron carraspeó, apenado y rehuyó de la mirada de Harry.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, Hermione metió la mano debajo de su almohada, para cerciorarse de que allí seguían los guantes. Pero lo único que encontró fue una nota con la enorme y redonda letra de Ron diciendo "gracias".

Y el invierno de ese mismo año, fue el primero en que Molly Weasley vio que las manos de su hijo menor portaban unos guantes naranjas que ella no había tejido.

* * *

Hallo! Yep. Otra vez volví, y varias veces en el año volveré. A este fic le queda poco de vida, en la mente tengo como dos viñetas más y bye. Pero no dejaré de escribir sobre ellos. No dejaré el fandom. El bloqueo mental que tuve esta remitiendo y pronto volverán a saber de mi. Tengo que pedir mil disculpas por haberme aunsentado durante varios meses, quizás sean pocas las que vuelvan a leerme, pero por respeto a ustedes tengo que ofrecer disculpas, no se merecían que me fuera así, tanto tiempo, pero ya volví y ya tengo lista la próxima viñeta, que está muuuy larga, pronto la subiré nada más que le vpy a dar tiempo a esta.

De antemano muchas gracias a las que me siguen soportando todavía y felices vacaciones, niñas hermosas. Oigan, síganme en twitter: twitter(punto)com/anelDeleOn

**Madame. 19/04/11**


	28. Encontrarle Un Uso Mejor

—**Encontrarle Un Uso Mejor****—**

Esto de ir y venir, de aquí para allá, (arrastrándose en otras palabras y en su pensamiento), hasta hace dos días era lo común y corriente que viene sucediéndoles desde hace cuatro meses y está bien, ya se va haciendo a la idea de que va a ser más tarde que pronto, el encontrar los dichosos horcruxes, que tantos dolores de cabeza les ha traído a los tres.

Pero como que desde hace medio día, específicamente desde el momento en que el maldito guardapelo tocó su pecho, una comezón lo ha comenzando a invadir, la sangre poco a poco ha ido aumentando de temperatura, hasta casi bullirle en las entrañas y no, no se quiere enojar, no se _debe_ enojar, porque ya sabe que esto es lo normal y están juntos, no los puede dejar solos, ni a Harry, ni a ella, pero esas estúpidas ganas de enojarse ya lo inundan por completo y no evita pensar que estaría muchísimo mejor en la comodidad de la sala común de Gryffindor que acá, pasando hambre, frío y miedo, en una misión suicida, con sus dos mejores amigos.

El ver a Harry dormir tan cómodamente sobre su cama, mientras él está fuera, nadando entre pensamientos que no debe pensar y con ganas de enojarse más, no le ayuda mucho. Al contrario, lo cabrea más.

—Dulces sueños ha de tener el niño ¿eh? —. Le dice a Hermione en el momento en que se sienta en una de las sillas, mandando al cuerno su tarea de hacer guardia.

La castaña le lanza una mirada tierna a su pelinegro amigo, que, por fin en varias semanas puede pegar el ojo sin tener pesadillas y vuelve su mirada a quien tiene al lado. El guardapelo brilla bajo la bufanda café que Ron lleva enrollada en su cuello.

—Trae acá—. Hermione se gira hacia el pelirrojo y le quita el objeto que lleva colgando. Al tiempo que deja de sentir ese peso caliente sobre su pecho, Ron puede volver a respirar tranquilamente y aunque el coraje ha remitido mucho, todavía le queda tantito como para hacer enojar a su amiga.

La joven no se coloca el collar alrededor de su garganta, para malos ratos, ya ha tenido su dosis diaria y no se le antoja tener una cuota adicional, así que mejor lo deja bien escondido dentro de su bolso. Si, tal vez sea una insensatez dejarlos por allí, dentro de la tienda, arriesgando y se pierda lo que tratan de destruir, pero está segura que por unos minutos, no pasará nada malo.

Sale al exterior ha seguir la guardia que el pelirrojo ha dejado. La tarde ha caído hace rato y las estrellas asoman por el horizonte. No hace frío, pero lleva tanto tiempo viviendo bajo el cobijo de los árboles, que es una costumbre el cargar con varias capas de telas sobre ella.

Casi una hora después, Ron la encuentra con la mirada perdida en el manto oscuro que tienen arriba. Se sienta a su lado y también alza su cabeza para observar lo mismo que ella. Y los dos ven cosas distintas. Ella, los millones de focos de luz, que los iluminan. Y él, la inmensidad de lo infinito que se expande por todo lugar, y se siente conquistado por ese cielo oscuro cuajado de la pura luz blanca de las estrellas.

—Discúlpame.

— ¿El qué? ¿Qué estas aquí, congelándote el trasera conmigo? —. Le dice Hermione con una sonrisa que es para él, pero que está posada en el cielo. Ron ríe. Con esa risa jovial y gloriosa que no le ha escuchado desde la boda de su hermano.

— ¿Sabes?—. Le pregunta ella un rato después.

— ¿Qué?

—Vivir así como lo hacemos nosotros tiene sus ventajas—. Ron arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

—No todos duermen bajo el amparo de las estrellas—. Luz dorada, inundada de brillo plateado es lo que reflejan los ojos de Hermione en el momento en que los posa sobre la cara de Ron. Y le cree. Sabe que es cierto. No toda la vida va a tener la oportunidad de dormir al aire libre, bajo un cielo estrellado, y con ella a su lado. O quien sabe en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

Drabble exprés surgido en diez minutos de lluvia, no planeado. ¿Reviews gentecita linda y hermosa? Gracias, nos vemos pronto.

**Madame 28/06/11**


	29. El Mejor De Todos

**—El Mejor De Todos—**

Todo mundo pensará que Hermione siempre fue la mejor de su generación en todo, todo lo que hacía, todo lo que se proponía, lo cumplía. La mejor bruja, la mejor amiga, la maga más inteligente desde que Lily Evans había dejado Hogwarts. Pero lo cierto es otra cosa. Ron en algo fue mejor que la castaña y a ella le duele reconocer no el que le haya ganado, sino gracias a quién fue que el pelirrojo la superó.

Lavender Brown, fue esa chica, la que le enseñó cada secreto sobre el arte de besar a Ron y se lo transmitió con mucha experiencia y paciencia. Esas horas perdidas entre rincones oscuros de pasillos y pasillos dieron muy buenos frutos. Lástima que la maestra haya podido disfrutar tan poco tiempo de los dotes de su alumno.

Los labios de Ron eran vírgenes aquella tarde de victoria para Gryffindor. Fue Lavender quien se encargó de transformarlos en labios expertos, en probarlos antes que ninguna mujer y descubrir a qué sabían. Fueron los labios rosados y experimentados de la rubia quienes los instruyeron. Y fue eso lo que Hermione nunca le perdonaría a ambos, aunque después la castaña sacara provecho de las dotes artísticas de su novio.

La bruja más inteligente de la generación de Harry, admitió delante de su esposo pelirrojo que sí, que realmente él era mejor que ella en algo muy interesante y provechoso, en saber cómo transformar un rose insípido de labios en una dulce tortura de amor. Y también admitió algo que se había guardado desde sus años de colegiala hasta su noche de bodas.

—Ronald…—

—Mmm— Mientras su marido se entretenía en besarle la curva que se ocultaba debajo de su barbilla, Hermione trataba de decirle la verdad sobre un asunto muy importante.

—¿Recuerdas el motivo por el cual te hiciste novio de Lavender?

—Ajá—

—Pues… te mentí.

—¿Cómo que me mentiste? ¿De qué hablas, Hermione?

—Nunca fue cierto— La castaña se alejó de Ron, para irse a sentar sobre la enorme cama de un blanco perfecto.

—En verdad, cariño, ¿te parece este el momento más adecuado para ponerte misteriosa? — La mirada de su ahora esposa se tornó sombría y él comenzó a pensar lo peor— Ven acá.

—No, Ron. Te mentí. Lo siento mucho— Soltó un suspiro. Ron caminó hasta ella, rodeó con cuidado la enorme cola del vestido para no pisarla, se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para apoyarse sólo sobre sus talones y tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas.

—Me estás tratando de decir que… que tú no…— Se calló sin lograr terminar la oración que tanto le costaba pronunciar.

—Exacto— La castaña apretó las manos de su marido para darle a entender que le costaba mucho admitir esa verdad.

Ron se levantó como un resorte, se paseó por toda la recámara, se mesaba el cabello y ella sólo esperaba sentada, expectante, hasta que él volviera a decir algo.

—Hermione, tu ya no… ya no…— El pelirrojo se paró enfrente del tocador para mirar cara a cara a su mujer. Ella asintió con la cabeza y con un ronco murmullo.

—¡Ay Merlín! ¡Merlín! ¡Merlín! — Gemía y se lamentaba su esposo, mientras ella seguía sentada sobre la cama, con las manos colgándole a ambos lados de la colcha. Suspiró con impaciencia. De verdad, no creía que el decirle la verdad fuese a resultar más dramático de lo que se imaginó.

—Ron, cálmate. La que debería de estar histérica debería de ser yo, no tú.

—Já. Y ahora hasta te indignas. ¿Con qué derecho, eh?

—Con el derecho que me da el admitir por vez primera que hay alguien mejor que yo.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Pues eso, que gracias a Lavender tú eres el mejor besador del mundo y eso que no tengo con quien comparar.

La cara del pelirrojo era un poema. Sabía que su castaña era inteligente y que muchas de las cosas que decía él no las lograba comprender, pero esto rompía el récord de lo incomprensible.

—Te mentí, Ronald. Nunca me besó Víktor. Tú fuiste el primero, él único y el último.

—¿Hermione, todo este tiempo hemos estado hablando de un beso?

—Sí ¿ o de qué creías tú que hablaba? — La mujer lo miró suspicaz, con las dos manos entrelazadas sobre sí mismas.

—De nada que importe ahora. Ven acá— La castaña corrió a sus brazos que la esperaban abiertos, como su corazón, el lugar a donde ella pertenecía. —Entonces, señora Weasley, esta usted celosa porque soy el mejor besador del mundo ¿verdad? — La apartó un instante para mirarla a los ojos— pues ahora descubrirá los beneficios de tener por esposo al mejor besador.

Y claro que los descubrió aquella noche.

* * *

NO tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé, dije que pronto regresaría y miren hasta cuando me he dignado a subir algo *anel corre y se esconde* pero bueno, para que les digo más tarugadas, mejor les pido una enorme disculapa (del tamaño del mundo) y le imploro a algún santo para que alguien siga por acá.

** Madame. 07/02/12**


End file.
